Zero 2
by Sen-Tay
Summary: Tai starts a band. But he also starts to fall in love. Just a love story with a dream of a band. Much craziness, along with shonen-ai. OOC, but we knew that. Don't worry, 02 doesn't mean digimon. Taiken and Dakeru, plus who knows what else'll happen?
1. chapter 1ne

Zero 2  
  
ST: Hola! Coma esta?  
  
TK: Translation: Hello. How are you?  
  
ST: Yes, enough Espaniol today. Cause today you get my new story! This is Zero 2. TK, summary please.  
  
TK: Well, it's about Tai and his band, Zero 2. It's hard to explain exactly what it's about but trust me; it's pretty good.  
  
ST: Yes, it is. Tai starts a band, but also starts a new love that makes everything in his world twist upside down.  
  
TK: OH, and when we say Zero 2, we do not mean the Digi Zero two. But it's not AU. Get that?  
  
ST: Teeks, stop confusing them. Kay, warnings, there is a bit of shonen-ai, but I always have shonen-ai, so no biggie! Also, there is some swearing, but not really bad. There's a reason if they swear. And the characters are OOC, as usual. Other then that, it's all crisp clean PG-13!  
  
TK: Whoo.  
  
ST: Yep. Without further adu:  
  
TK: Here's the story.  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Yamato and Taichi sat in the booth of the local pizza parlor, both munching on pineapple and sausage pizza. There was a slight air of silence between the two. When both had finished their current piece of pizza and had chugged half their soda, Tai broke the stillness.  
  
"Broke up?"  
  
Yama sighed. "That's what I said."  
  
"Why? That's just so, so, sad."  
  
"Sad? How's it sad?"  
  
Tai poked at a pineapple that sat on his crumb littered plate. "Cause you guys were so happy."  
  
"Pshhh, yeah right."  
  
"Oh fess up Yama. You two were perfect, inseparable."  
  
Yama glanced down. "Yea, maybe at first. But things change ya know."  
  
Tai scowled. "That's what you always say!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Awww, whattya know Yagami, huh? You weren't the one sleeping with Ken, now were you?"  
  
Tai frowned even more. "That's what you call your relationship? Sleeping with him? Nice to know what you truly value."  
  
Tai stared to get up, obviously not wanting anything more with his friend.  
  
"Tai, don't you dare leave! You don't know crap about crap!"  
  
Tai glared at him. "Why did you break up with him?"  
  
Matt gaped and then glanced down. He said nothing.  
  
Tai "hmphed" and left angrily, leaving the speechless blonde to himself.  
  
As Matt watched his friend leave the parlor he flicked a the pineapple that Tai had been poking at earlier.  
  
Suddenly, he growled to himself, "Dammit Yamato. You know perfectly well that he's right."  
  
He sighed and got up from the booth, leaving some cash from his jacket pocket on the table before he stared to walk towards the exit.  
  
"Yea," he muttered lowly. "But it's not like I regret ever doing it."  
  
n.nZER0-2n.n  
  
TK and Dai, fingers intertwined, laughed along with Kari. Kari waved her hand, signaling the two boys to shush for a moment.  
  
"And then I told her, 'No m'am, I said Roxy- not foxy!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
The three burst back into laughter, their cheeks inflating a little and a red flush on all their faces. As their laughter subsided, TK sighed and leaned his head against Dai's shoulder. When Davis leaned back against the blonde, Kari giggled dreamily.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kari shook her head at her blonde buddy. "Nothing, you two are just so cute."  
  
Dai turned to look TK in the eye. "This thing, cute? Nah."  
  
TK pretended to agree. "I know. Sometimes I wonder why you don't just leave me high and dry for- .. Kari."  
  
"Ewwwww! She's worse than you!"  
  
Dais squeaked in shock when Kari's hand connected with his head. TK laughed as he watched his koi rub his head gently.  
  
"Poor baby." Dai's smile shone it's hardest when TK lightly kissed his forehead, a small blush appearing on his face.  
  
Kari completely tarnished the moment. "Awwww! That's so sweet!"  
  
TK smiled sweetly at her. "I may be ugly, but I am sweet." He turned back to Davis. "Right Dai?"  
  
His burgundy love nodded quickly in agreement. "Like pumpkin pie."  
  
Kari laughed. "You mean apple pie."  
  
Dais shook his head. "Nope, Keru is my pumpkin pie."  
  
Kari rolled her eyes as the two love doves smiled ever-so lovey dovey, their eyes glittering. She nearly started gagging when the two started to peck kisses onto each other's lips, the next kiss longer than the first.  
  
"Ugg. Did I just see tongue?"  
  
The two boys stopped for a moment, giving dearth glares at the invading girl before giving each other one last kiss.  
  
As they separated, Dais sitting back more onto his own chair and TK leaning back into his, TK turned to a waiting Kari.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Before the three could continue whatever was going to begin, the front door opened and slammed shut. A totally pissed Tai walked into view from the kitchen bar, causing the other three to turn their heads.  
  
They watched curiously as Tai threw off his shoes and his jacket in a rush before hurriedly sitting himself among the others in the last empty seat. His arms were crossed and his face was all scrunched into a frown as his eyes scanned TK's, Dai's and Kari's.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
His sister's words unleashed the bottled anger. "You won't ever believe what that asshole did! It's just so god dammed stupid, so insanely screwed up!"  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Tai, shocked, quickly quieted down when all three had simultaneously said almost exactly what he'd been getting at. "Yea! He-"  
  
All three younger instantly said, "Broke it up?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
A group of groans escaped from everyone, excluding Tai. TK rolled his eyes. "This is, like, the 17th time, right?"  
  
Kari shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Let's name 'em!"  
  
"First Sora."  
  
"Yea, then Meems."  
  
"Then that Cindy chick."  
  
"Jun."  
  
"Oh yea, and Bobert."  
  
"Then Marcus."  
  
"Goodness, how could we forget that guy?"  
  
"And don't miss Jenny."  
  
Tai laughed. "Those are all his 'relationship' relationships. What about all his fans?"  
  
"Marsha, Hy, Anthony, Allie, Caitlin."  
  
TK smiled wickedly. "And then there are the ones that you guys don't even really know about."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The chick with the purple and black hair, the drummer chick from some band in Hiroshima, Xantic I think, the doughnut salesgirl at Doughnuts R' Us, the 17 year old girl scout who was selling peanut butter cookies, the cashier guy who works at the local Stop N Go by my apartment, and, I think, Joe. Oh, and the people who work at the Muzac Discs N More store. They count as one."  
  
Tai, Dai, and Kari were racking up the total. Finally Dai cried out, "19!"  
  
"And Ken makes 20."  
  
Tai, remembering his earlier anger, quickly scowled again. "Damn player."  
  
Kari shook her finger. "No, man-whore is the correct word for him."  
  
TK and Dai snickered, "Man-whore. Hee hee."  
  
Tai whined, "Yea, your right. But him and Ken had a record. What 7 months?"  
  
TK nodded solemnly. "It took Mattie 6 months to finally do him."  
  
Tai blinked. "What?"  
  
Kari shook her head yes. "Yep, Ken was really holding out."  
  
Tai blinked twice. "No way.."  
  
"Yes way."  
  
Shock was quickly replaced by fury. "Who does he think he is? A sex god?"  
  
TK, Kari and Dai merely glanced down at the ground, their faces blank.  
TK slowly answered, "Naw duh."  
  
Tai growled. "How the hell didn't I see it?! He's my damn best friend and I don't see his damn faults? Impossible!"  
  
Kari laughed. "No, it's not Tai. Like you said, he's your best friend. Good friends look past their friends faults."  
  
Tai scowled. "That's BS. That asshole! That gay-ass jerk! That mother fuc-"  
  
Kari placed her hand in front of her brother's face, silencing him. "Tai, if you feel so strongly about this, uh, stuff, then do something about it instead of complaining about it." She winked, hinting at something.  
  
Tai's face lit up. "You're absolutely right! I love you sis." He quickly hugged her before racing off to his room, the slamming of a door ringing throughout the apartment.  
  
TK, Dai and Kari simply gave each other glances, settled back down comfortably into their chairs and continued whatever they had left off before.  
  
n.nZER0-2n.n  
  
(a/n: Now, I know that the whole song writing process and band process is a whole lot more complicated, but I can dream, can't I? Oh, and I wrote the song that Tai's gonna make up. Enjoy!)  
  
n.nZER0-2n.n  
  
Tai paced his room, his thoughts racing through his head. Quickly, he grabbed the guitar that lay beside his closet door and started strumming a riff.  
  
No one really knew about Tai's hobby. Except Kari, who in the late of the night would lay her back against his closed door and listed to him mess around, no one else had a clue. Over the past year and a half, he had gotten pretty good.  
  
Suddenly he stopped playing and reached for a pen and a notepad that sat on his desk. He quickly started scribbling notes and words as he sat on his bed, taking his guitar with him.  
  
He tried playing what he had written, stopping to change very now and then. Once content with his work, he threw his hands into the air. "Yea!"  
  
He stumbled out of his room, his guitar hanging on his shoulders and dragging his amp along with him. He placed himself in front of the others and plugged his guitar in, a wide grin on his face.  
  
TK and Dai began to snicker. "You play?"  
  
Tai gave them a death glare. "Just listen. Kay?"  
  
The two boys quickly quit laughing and gave Tai an eager look. Kari nodded at her brother, urging him to go on.  
  
Tai grinned and prepared himself. The, he began.  
  
/How can you go about your day/  
  
/Doing things that way/  
  
/I don't get what you say/  
  
/That you didn't care anyway/  
  
/You are a loser/  
  
/A future boozer/  
  
/You use her/  
  
/Abuse her/  
  
/Then loose her/  
  
/For another/  
  
/And you don't wonder/  
  
/Bout poor her/  
  
/How can you go about your day/  
  
/Doing things that way/  
  
/I don't get what you say/  
  
/That you didn't care anyway/  
  
/You are racking them up fast/  
  
/Girls and boys of the past/  
  
/Don't haunt your ass/  
  
/Although they should/  
  
/I know they would/  
  
/If only they could/  
  
/You go about your day/  
  
/Doing things your way/  
  
/Never minding what I say/  
  
/I doesn't matter anyway/  
  
/Cause come what may/  
  
/Some day/  
  
/You'll decay/  
  
/I'm not going to interfere/  
  
/When some poed ex kicks your rear/  
  
/If I were you I'd run in fear/  
  
/How can you go about your day/  
  
/Doing things that way/  
  
/I don't get what you say/  
  
/That you didn't care anyway/  
  
When he finished, two sat with their mouths hanging open and another simply smiling ear to ear. Kari started clapping. "I knew you'd find an outlet!"  
  
Dai and TK quickly exchanged glances before looking back at Tai. Dai speedily said, "Hey you were pretty good-"  
  
"Yea real good. You wanna start a band with us?"  
  
Tai, totally unprepared for the unexpected question he was asked, did a back take and blinked. "Wait, you guys have a band?"  
  
Dai smiled weakly and TK bowed his head. "Well, not really. Matt's friend taught me bass and Dai picked up on the drums really fast. Only prob is that we don't actually own any instruments."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Dai suddenly shook his head. "Nu uh! Keru, remember what whatshisface said? 100 dollars for his old bass and amp? And a friend of mine needs a place to store his extra set of drums. Cha ching!"  
  
TK smiled tartly at his koi. "I don't have a hundred dollars, love. And where the hell would we put a set of drums?"  
  
"Ummmmmm...... I dunno?"  
  
Tai interrupted. "Hey, you guys are forgetting one thing, me. I have 45 dollars in my room right now and I know how to get the rest. Also, I know where we can store the drums."  
  
The two younger boys became ecstatic. The started whooping and jumping up and down. Kari laughed at her friends before turning to Tai.  
  
"So, whatcha gonna call yourselves?"  
  
Tai seemed to ponder it for a moment. Then he said, "Zero 2."  
  
This made TK and Dai whoop even louder. Kari sighed and whispered to her brother, "Maybe the band business will make them grow up a bit."  
  
Tai shook his head as he slipped out of his heavy guitar strap. "Really doubt it."  
  
n.nTBCn.n  
  
ST: So, what do you guys think? It's longer, ne? The whole story will have longer chapters, so be happy!  
  
TK: Please give us your comments and flames. They will be greatly appreciated.  
  
ST: Yes, they will be. Now, I'm going to try to get the next one up, but it will probably take a week. I still have BOS and also still have three days of skool left. Damn it.  
  
TK: Oh quit complaining. You get Memorial Day off.  
  
ST: Oh yea! Kick ass!  
  
TK: So review please.  
  
ST: And watch out for the next issue of ZERO 2!!  
  
TK: Til then.  
  
[tbc] 


	2. chapter 2wo

Zero 2  
  
ST: Whooo... This chapter was put up really quick! Only prob is that it's short. Well, shortER. Sorry. I feel as if I've let you down.  
  
TK: You always let them down.  
  
ST: See that!? He's verbally abusing me! AND he's my imagination. My muse, my mind. How sad is that? The fact that my own head is against me... Weird. Very.  
  
TK: Yes, aren't we all very very intrigued.  
  
ST: Well, Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There's a vwery funny song (that was written by mua) about the digidestined and, well, read on and you'll see.  
  
TK: Tell us, o great authoress; is it true that you favor this story?  
  
ST: Why yes I do. You see, I write my stories out on paper before I type them up. BOS is already finished, and 02 is up to chapter 10. I'm so proud. Proudest of all on my accomplishments on 02, cause in awalk, 18 chapters took up about 167 pages in notebook, BOS took up about 127 (in 15 chapters, that's right only 8 more left to type) and so far in 02, 10 chapters have taken up 108 pages. Not counting all the editing I do when I type them up. And the fact that I haven't actually finished writing it and don't know how long it will be. Maybe it'll make it to 17. Hmn. Yes, well, anyways, that's my dirty secret. Not so dirty, huh?  
  
TK: Nope. On with the story:  
  
ZERO22OREZ  
  
-chapter two-  
  
"You want to do what?"  
  
Tai sweat dropped as his friend, Sora, didn't even attempt to grasp what he had just explained. "A band! I'm starting a band."  
  
"And you want a job here?"  
  
Tai sweat dropped again. "Yes, a job for TK, Dai and me."  
  
"Oh! Are TK and Dai each starting a band, too?"  
  
Tai nearly fell over. "No, TK and Dai are in MY band."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Hmm, sure! I'll ask Mom and call you about it tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Tai walked out of the flower shop, relieved to leave his ditzy friend behind. It had only been one day since him, TK and Dai had decided to start their quote unquote band.  
  
Tai was 17, so him working full time was a sitch. But since both TK and Davis were still only 14, minority laws state that they could only work 10 hours every two weeks. (a/n: Does Japan have minority laws? If not, they do now.) Maybe he could recruit Kari: she was 15. Or Ken, who was the same age as his sister.  
  
Tai shook his head. Poor Ken, he'd better not. Cody was barely 13, so he was practically useless. Tai didn't know the kid that well anyways. Izzy, who was definitely of age (18), was taking the summer off so he'd have his mind ready for collage. Joe (19) wouldn't have time, due to his internship at the local clinic, so Tai quickly step-stoned over him. Sora and Mimi, both 16, wouldn't want to work double shifts; Meems was visiting Sora and worked with Sora at her mom's shop to pay for her stay.  
  
That only left Matt and Miyako. Matt brought a bitter taste to Tai's mouth and disregarded the potential 17-year-old rapidly. Miya, even though 15 and very able to work, already had a job, so Tai had to forget her. Although not completely.  
  
The extra cash for storage was down, so now he needed 45 dollars for TK's bass. He knew exactly where to go.  
  
Tai walked into a well-known convenience store and strode right up to the front counter. "Hey Yolei."  
  
"Oh, hi Tai. What's up?"  
  
Tai shrugged his shoulders. "Not much."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
"Hmnn."  
  
Yolei sighed. "Alright, what do you want?"  
  
Tai gave her a cheesy tooth grin. "Member last summer, when you told me how to make 70 bucks real easy?"  
  
Yolei groaned. "No?"  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"Oh, that's not fair!"  
  
"No no, you promised."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember."  
  
"Yea right."  
  
"No, really! I don't, I swear."  
  
Tai sighed nonchalantly. "Well, then I'm just gonna have to tell Izzy who really crashed his hard drive way back when."  
  
She gasped. "You wouldn't!"  
  
"And that time that you told Kari that Izzy was diagnosed with 'vertical challengedism", whatever that is."  
  
"That's just inhuman."  
  
"70 dollars would prevent anyone form looking inhuman, especially yourself."  
  
Yolei banged her head against the counter. "Fine. But you still have to do the 'thing'. Okay?"  
  
Tai smiled brightly. "Okay."  
  
Yolei raised her eyebrows. "Tonight."  
  
Tai pretended to be upset. "Oh, fine. Tonight. But you have to invite everyone to Sight. Kay?"  
  
She nodded. "You know Yagami, you'd make one hell of an enemy."  
  
"I know."  
  
ZERO22OREZ  
  
[Later that night at the local teen club, Sight]  
  
"Dudes and dudettes, we have an amateur performer who's gonna play us all a song. Here he is, Yagami Tai!"  
  
Clapping echoed throughout the lowly lit club as a bushy haired boy and his red guitar stepped onto the stage. He plugged his guitar into the amp that sat next to the microphone stand and looked out into the crowd.  
  
Dai, TK, Cody and Kari were at one table; Mimi, Sora and Yolei at another; Joe and Izzy next to them; then Matt, all by himself. Not that Tai could blame his friends. Half of them were his exes.  
  
Only one who was missing was Ken. Perfect. He had everything planned out.  
  
Tai leaned into the microphone and cleared his throat. "Hi, ummm, I was dared to do this by one who will not be named, yet. But anyways, I'm going to sing a song I wrote about my friends. And their faults."  
  
A hushed murmur spread throughout the crowd as Tai prepared himself. Suddenly, chords blasted and Tai began to sing.  
  
(a/n: I wrote this song, too! Go me.)  
  
/Friends friends friends/  
  
/Life's coolest gift/  
  
/But we're not all perfect/  
  
/Get the drift/  
  
n.n  
  
/You see/There's Iz/  
  
/He's a wiz/  
  
/A real smart cut/  
  
/But he's always jabbering/  
  
/Not speaking/ But blabbering/  
  
/About who knows what/  
  
n.n  
  
/Then there's Joe/  
  
/He's no ho/  
  
/A real cool bro/  
  
/But he's too cautious/  
  
/Always nauseous/  
  
/It's just like/ No/  
  
n.n  
  
/And don't forget Matt/  
  
/He's a fucking rat/  
  
/A real spoiled brat/  
  
/I haven't a nice thing to say/  
  
/About him today/  
  
/Okay/  
  
n.n  
  
/Do you know Teeks/  
  
/He kinda reeks/  
  
/And his hat screams FREAK/  
  
/But it's not his fault/  
  
/His brother's the bad malt/  
  
/That made him a half creep/  
  
n.n  
  
/Davis is a dumb ass/  
  
/His manners are crass/  
  
/And his knowledge is/ less than half his body mass/  
  
/He can't tell left from right/  
  
/His name he can't write/  
  
/But he's still bad ass/  
  
n.n  
  
/Nor is Sora too bright/  
  
/She thinks the dark is too light/  
  
/And try all she might/  
  
/She won't get anything right/  
  
/But she's still so sweet/  
  
/And she'll always greet/  
  
/If you're crying late at night/  
  
n.n  
  
/Mimi is too pink and prep/  
  
/And cares too much bout her rep/  
  
/But she'll always aid/  
  
/In a fashion raid/  
  
/But is that to fear or to hide for/  
  
/All I know is that she's to die for/  
  
(spoken) Literally.  
  
n.n  
  
/Miya talks too much/  
  
/Your feelings will go crunch/  
  
/If it's you she chooses to munch/  
  
/But she's giving me cash/  
  
/To do this bash/  
  
(spoken) Thanks a bunch!  
  
n.n  
  
/Cody's so young/  
  
/He's not really fun/  
  
/But I don't want him bum/  
  
/So I'll just say this/  
  
/You're lucky I'm done with your dis/  
  
/Don't ever drink rum/  
  
n.n  
  
/Last there's Kar/  
  
/She's worse by far/  
  
/You don't want to hear her rawr/  
  
/And she's my sis/  
  
/Now that's a dis/  
  
/To me/ dar/  
  
n.n  
  
/Friends friends friends/  
  
/For them I'm glad/  
  
/But none I'm sure to be left with/  
  
/Cause they're now all likely to be mad/  
  
The crowd erupted with cheers, whistles and clapping when Tai finished. Even his 'friends' were giving him a standing ovation, screaming loudly.  
  
Tai smiled out into the crowd. He quickly played a small riff before bowing and unplugging his guitar. The manager of the club met up with him as he walked off stage. Tai almost didn't catch the congratulations of the enthusiastic man as he grabbed the boy's hand and shook it. When he walked among the crowd, a flock of girls and boys surrounded him, all complimenting him.  
  
As Tai joined his fellow buds, Yolei quickly offered him a high five, slapping a fifty and a twenty into his hand. Tai quickly pocketed the cash and as everyone was mobbing him, he stepped up onto a chair.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Okay everyone, quiet!"  
  
A loud chatter could still most certainly be heard. Tai, clenching his teeth, looked towards his sister for help. Kari smiled cutely before bellowing, "ALRIGHT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
Everyone in the club turned to look at Tai on his chair. A few murmurs could still be heard, something like, 'man, her "rawr" IS bad'.  
  
Tai waved cheerily before he began what he was going to say. "Hey! Thanks for enjoying my song. But there's more than that coming up! TK, Dai, get up here."  
  
The two boys eagerly joined Tai, both on a chair of their own. "These are my band mates."  
  
An eruption of clapping and 'yea's interrupted Tai. When they quieted back down, Tai smiled and continued. "Our band name is Zero 2, so, listen for us!"  
  
Wit that said, he jumped off his chair. The crowd dispersed back to their original seats. TK and Dai remained on their chairs, waving at everyone and thanking for their support. Kari glared motherly at them, causing the boys to hunch over and join the others on the floor. As they stood next to Kari, Dai muttered, "Wendy."  
  
Tai rolled his eyes and smiled at his friends. All of them were still there, well, except for one. "Hey, did Matt split?"  
  
The 8 others nodded. Then, a voice from behind Tai said, "He did when I showed up. Right about when you started singing about Sora. He didn't look to happy."  
  
When Tai turned around, he nearly dropped over. "Thought I recognized that voice! Hey Ken, how are ya doing?"  
  
ZERO22OREZ  
  
ST: Uh oh! A cliffie. Oh the torture! I am an evil bastard.  
  
TK: But we all already knew that.  
  
ST: Don't you all just love immature Dai and Teeks? I just wanna pinch their widdle cheekies!  
  
TK: Please don't. You'll make me puke.  
  
ST: Shut up!  
  
TK: I don't shut up, I grow up. And when I see you, I throw up.  
  
ST: Well that was mature.  
  
TK: smiles I know. Review please.  
  
ST: Yes! I want everybody to LOVE this story, cause I love it too! I just might type the next chap up right now! Yes, I think I will...  
  
TK: Til then...  
  
[tbc]  
  
{THE ALMIGHTY DAISUKE WAS HERE!} 


	3. chapter thr3e

**Zero 2**  
  
ST: Hello ever body! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's pretty funny.  
  
TK: Yea, I guess so. It's pretty cool.  
  
ST: That's cause you enjoy the Dakeru fluff. Admit it.  
  
TK: (sighs) I admit it.  
  
ST: Okay, I know that you all know that people like Kouji and Takuya aren't in this season (or I hope you know), cause they're lame season fourers, but I still think that they're really cute, so they're gonna play a part in my story, kay?  
  
TK: And some season threers, like Rika.  
  
ST: Yep, her too. Maybe some more, haven't yet decided. It's all because I don't particularly enjoy having to shove OCs on you. They just make the story more confusing.  
  
TK: But you do have one, in chapter 8. You know...  
  
ST: SHHH!! They're only on chp 3!  
  
TK: Spoil sport.  
  
ST: Bah humbug. On other news, at this moment I'm conducting a quiz at quizilla.com, a Which 02 Digidestined Are You? type. But my computer keeps crashing on me, so I'll probably go work on it after I post this story. So, look out for it. A link to it will be in my profile. You guys would enjoy it, I kinda rip on the characters...   
  
TK: But you already do that in your stories and author notes.  
  
ST: I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. But, also, I have to give a personal shout out to mima57775. Dude, you rock my world! I know your review was on BOS, but it made me smile. Do you really think some space kids will read my stories in like 2104? Thank you! You rock!  
  
TK: Enough already! On with the story!  
  
**ZERO22OREZ**  
  
)()(chapter thr3e)()(  
  
After Ken and Tai had lingered a moment with their friends, Tai led the other outside. Away from the noise and warm air, the two boys began to walk in no particular direction. Tai breathed in and exhaled deeply as he smiled into the cool night air and held his hands behind his head. Ken smiled, too, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
Tai turned to Ken. "How'd you like the song?"  
  
Ken grinned. "From what I heard, it was kick ass funny."  
  
Tai, pleased, stared up at the dark sky. "Do you think it was any good? I mean, my guitar skills, you know, good enough to, like, start a band?"  
  
Ken quickly nodded. "Yea! It was great! Everyone really liked it!"  
  
Tai sighed. "Cool."  
  
They walked in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Hey, you have that uncle who owns those storage garages, right?"  
  
Ken nodded in reply.  
  
"Do you think I could, you know, get a dealie there?"  
  
Ken smiled. "I'll see what I can do. This is one of my good uncles."  
  
Tai blinked. "Isn't he your only uncle?"  
  
Ken thought for a moment. "Hmm, yea. I guess your right."  
  
Tai laughed. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."  
  
They walked further along Ocean Ave. until they were approaching the train station. Once at the entrance they stopped and turned to each other.  
  
"Thanks for walking me."  
  
Tai shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't really know we were headed this way. For all I know, we could've been headed back to my place. But, sure, anytime."  
  
Ken slightly bowed his head, smiling. When he was once again facing the chestnut haired boy, he asked, "Why wasn't I in the song?"  
  
Tai grinned. "For one, you weren't there at the start, so I didn't think everyone needed to hear anything that I could come up for you if you weren't around to get heat for it. Cause, you see, I just took all those insults from the top of my head. It's like this skill that I have, rhyming at will. Secondly, you're really tough to find faults. I mean, you are a recent genius and star soccer player. Almost better than me."  
  
Ken scoffed. "Sure, we should test that sometime. But, you said that you could rhyme at will. You're not kidding, are you?"  
  
Tai shook his head and Ken smiled. "Really? Rhyme me my line, please?"  
  
Tai said sure and closed his eyes. He stood still for a moment as he thought.  
  
"Ken's a smart dude/ Ain't ever rude/ But he can be crude/ When the time be hued/ And he may come off insane/ In the sun saying 'let it rain'/ But we all know he's our man main."  
  
Ken's face beamed when Tai's eyes opened. "That was, like- way, like, dude..."  
  
Tai laughed. "Got talent?"  
  
"Oh yea!"  
  
Tai shook his head. "Nahh, anyways."  
  
Ken sighed. "Well, it's late. I should be going."  
  
As Ken turned to leave, Tai quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him. Ken turned around to see worry in Taichi Yagami's eyes. "You okay?"  
  
Ken smiled. "Yea! Why not?"  
  
Tai gave Ken a serious look. "You know what I mean."  
  
Ken gaped. He bent his head and shook it. "But hearing you play really helped me take my mind off of it."  
  
Tai frowned. "Matt's a major asshole slut. You don't worry about it. And don't dare to hesitate to drop by if you're ever in the neighborhood, or just feel like it, hear me? And if you need to talk, don't even bother to call, cause I'm gonna make you come over, kay?"   
  
Ken nodded throughout Tai's questions, his head still bent down. "Thanks Tai."  
  
Tai let go of Ken's arm and watched as he turned and headed inside. The taller boy sighed and mumbled, "I'm here for you."  
  
Zero22oreZ  
  
Tai is what you call a late sleeper. A very late sleeper. His sleeping system alters to adjust itself later during the summer and on weekends. Summer weekends are even later.  
  
RING  
  
Tai turned in his slumber.  
  
RING  
  
Tai mumbled incoherent nonsense.  
  
RING  
  
Tai sleepily lifted his head off his pillow and blinked.  
  
RING  
  
"Dam mit..." He rolled off his bed and reached for the receiver that sat on his desk.  
  
"Ello?"  
  
"Tai!" Sora... thought Tai bitterly. "Were you awake?"  
  
Before he could mumble no, she laughed heartily in his ear. "I'm just kidding! It's only 1 pm in the afternoon! On a Saturday. We all know that you're noctury."  
  
Tai rubbed his eyes as he groaned inwardly. "Nocturnal, Sora. It's called nocturnal."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He gritted his teeth and replied, "Yes, absolutely. Now what do you want?"  
  
"Oh, let's see... Um, why did I call you?"  
  
Tai sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"Oh! I've got it! You, TK and Dai got the jobs."  
  
Tai, now half awake, sat up fully. "Really?"  
  
"Yep! You start tomorrow at noon. Til then, sayonara!"  
  
"Adios."  
  
Once Tai had pushed the off button on his phone, he did a little jump in bed before dropping the receiver and going back to sleep.  
  
Zero22oreZ  
  
[3 hours later Lazers Pizza Parlor]  
  
"So we got jobs?"  
  
Tai nodded. "Yep. We start tomorrow."  
  
TK smiled at Dai. "Fun!"  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Okay, about business. First, the bass. Who's selling it?"  
  
TK swallowed half his pizza and answered through a full mouth, "Hiths 'uyie tha' lifves n magh" SWALLOW "complex."  
  
Tai reached into his pocket and pulled out 100 dollars (2 twenties, 2 fives, 1 fifty) and slapped it onto the table. "100, right? Well, here's the cash for it. If he wants more, tell me and I'll deal with it."  
  
TK and Dai stared at the cold hard cash bug eyed. Tk gaped, "I- Tai- thanks. Do-do I have –you know, have to- pay you back?"  
  
Tai shook his head and hastily said, "No no! We're a band! We work together."  
  
TK's face lit up and he grabbed the cash. As he quickly sniffed the bills and shoved them into his pocket, he continually fumbled over his thanks.  
  
Turning to Davis, Tai moved onto the next thing on his agenda. "Okay. And who's the friend with the extra set of drums?"  
  
Davis thought a moment before replying, "Kouji Minamoto. You know, that guy with the freaky twin brother and the really hot boyfriend."  
  
TK swatted him, scowling with jealousy. Tai laughed lightly. "You mean that Kanbara dude. Man he –is- hot."  
  
Davis nodded. "His sandy brown hair and his cute hat. Man, he's FINE!"  
  
TK whined, "I wear a hat."  
  
Tai poked the "hat". "No Teeks. You are wearing a thing. A very ugly thing."  
  
The two goggle-heads laughed as the blonde sulked with his arms crossed. Davis quickly hugged him and poked his cheeks playfully. "Oh Keru, I'm just joking. You're the only sandy haired, hat wearing hottie that I'll ever find attractive." Tai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Promises?"  
  
"Promises."  
  
They kissed and held hands, their eyes sparkling with love. Tai nearly barfed. "You guys don't make ANY sense. I mean, you two are the most immature boys, but you take your relationship on a much higher level than most teens do. What's your secret? I mean, c'mon, Davis isn't any genius and TK seems a little, well, you know, goofy."  
  
Dais defended himself and his koi by sticking out his tongue. "Hey, I may be stupid when it comes to school, but you don't need to know the function of x when you're in love. It guides you."  
  
Tai blinked. "Woa, that was pretty deep for a 14 year old. And yet immature, due to that tongue of yours."  
  
TK smiled lovingly at the burgundy boy. "That's why I love him!"  
  
They kissed again, leaving Tai more close to blowing chunks than before.  
  
**[to be continued in the fourth installment of 02]  
**  
ST: Awwww! I just love that Takedai love!  
  
TK: I thought it was Dakeru.  
  
ST: Well, it's kinda both.  
  
TK: Okay.  
  
ST: Yeppers, anywho, please review. This is my fave story, and I want ever body to enjoy it, and if you guys don't tell me that you love it, then I just don't know!  
  
TK: BLAH BLAH BLAH  
  
ST: Shut it. Oh! Have any of you heard of Yellowcard? The guys who sing that Ocean Ave. song? They rock! I just bought that CD yesterday and I haven't stopped listing to it. Well, that's why I put Tai and Ken on Ocean Ave. Fyi.  
  
TK: Yea, well don't forget to review. And read Boys of Summer. It's getting hot.  
  
ST: It is! I've only got 7 more chps to type up! I'm so proud.  
  
TK: Yea yea. Til then.  
  
**[tbc]**


	4. chapter 4our

**Zero 2**  
  
ST: Hello! How is ever body? Are you enjoying the summer? Are you even out for summer yet? Hope so! Cause it's plain torture that the school system is putting us through! I mean, seven wasted hours in a building that is jam packed with waaaay too many kids, and-  
  
TK: Shut up.  
  
ST: I'm sorry. Okay! Time to answer some much needed, um, questions...   
  
TK: Yes, yes. Go on with it already!  
  
ST: Okay, the couples: So far the most obvious is (duh) the Dakeru/Takesuke. They're SOOO caute! Also, some of you have already guessed that this is a Taiken. I sure do like to go for the strange couples, eh?  
  
TK: Like what?  
  
ST: Taikeru (BOS), Taiken, and another that has yet to be discovered! I just don't want to ruin the surprise. You'll see in due time!  
  
TK: Okay. But what about the fact that someone mentioned it possibly being Taito? You haven't done that one, why not now?  
  
ST: Ah, the questions I ask myself. Duh, me, I'm going for the weird couplings (that are so cute and unappreciated!). And I made Matt a slutty jerk. The good-hearted Tai doesn't deserve that. Although I do know whom does...   
  
TK: Another surprise, ladies and gents.  
  
ST: That's right! Time to thank the reviewers:  
  
_PerpleXed  
  
Tyson FoxFlame  
  
nEo-cHaN  
  
LoveSovereign   
  
Mimi102_   
  
You guys are great! Hope you enjoy this one!  
  
TK: On with the story:  
  
**Zero22oreZ**  
  
)()(chapter 4our)()(  
  
Sunday thru Wednesday was a very sudden transition. Many things happened that are of much importance and many thins happened that are completely useless. Nonetheless, the useless is not nothing. Just something small. If Tai had a daily journal recording his events, it would look like this:  
  
**Sunday-**  
  
_Started working at the flower shop  
  
Got garage space from Ken's uncle  
_  
**Monday-**  
  
_Bought TK's bass, only 125 with amp. Good condish, so good deal  
  
Moved Dais' drums into our space, garage number 02 (coincidence, ne?)  
  
Worked again_  
  
**Tuesday-**  
  
_Started practice  
_  
_ Dai- Good  
  
TK- Getting better  
  
Me- Need to tune it up  
  
Worked_  
  
**Wednesday-**  
  
_Called Sight about future gigs First one in a week  
  
Practiced  
  
Dai- Better  
  
TK- Much better  
  
Me- Okay  
  
Worked_  
  
Thursday was different. It was a complete disaster. Let's follow the poor guy throughout his day so you can get what I'm saying. C'mon:  
  
7:00: Alarm goes off. Tai hits snooze.  
  
7:15: Alarm goes off again. Tai hits snooze.  
  
7:30: Alarm goes off yet again. Tai throws it against the wall and sits up in bed.  
  
7:40: Tai finally gets up and takes a shower.  
  
7:45: Tai gets out.  
  
7:50: Tai is dressed and eats Captain Crunch.  
  
7:55: Tai starts working on his hair.  
  
7:57: Screams bloody murder cause he's out of hair gel.  
  
8:00: Runs to local Kwick-E-Mart.  
  
8:10: Gets back and picks up where he left off.  
  
8:25: Screams again cause he's out of hairspray.  
  
8:27: Runs back out to the Kwick-E-Mart  
  
8:37: Gets back and is finally able to do his hair.  
  
9:02: Finishes hair (took him long enough).  
  
9:05: Turns on TV to watch Beyblade. (until 9:30-when he has to leave for practice-which starts at 10:00)  
  
9:15: Falls asleep.  
  
10:15: Wakes up to Power Rangers.  
  
10:17: Realizes that he is incredibly late and runs out the door.  
  
10:19: Comes back to turn off the TV.  
  
10:29: Reaches train station.  
  
10:32: Misses train that would've been the quickest to Tamachi (cause Ken's Uncle's garages are located there)  
  
10:35: Boards bus that has Tamachi's stop as it's third to the last.  
  
10:59: A baby puts its sticky sucker covered hands into Tai's hair. Ick.  
  
11:15: Bus finally reaches Tamachi.  
  
11:35: Tai reaches the Rent Em Up Garages and walks towards number 02.  
  
11:38: Finds Davis and TK sitting outside.  
  
11:39: Realizes that he left the key to the garage on his desk.  
  
11:40: Releases crude and loud profanity.  
  
12:00: Goes back to train station with Dai and Teeks and boards.  
  
12:10: Train has an emergency stop.  
  
12:25: Train gets going again.  
  
12:49: Train gets to Odiaba.  
  
1:02: Tai gets home and changes for work (shift starts at 2:00).  
  
1:05: Decides to have a PB-N-J (peanut butter and jelly).  
  
1:10: Decides to have a whole bag of Sour Cream and Onion chips.  
  
1:20: Decides to have a whole 3-liter of Dr. Pepper.  
  
1:25: Falls asleep in the kitchen due to all the food he ate.  
  
2:45: Wakes up and panics.  
  
2:47: Races out of the apartment and heads towards the flower shop.  
  
2:55: Gets to work 55 minutes late.  
  
2:56: Bangs head against the door when he sees the CLOSED sign.  
  
2:59: Bangs head again when it starts to rain.  
  
So, as you can see, Tai's morning wasn't fun and games. In fact, it quite sucked.  
  
As Tai stood in the pouring rain, his forehead pressed against the glass door, a voice from behind made him jump. "Tai?"  
  
Tai turned to find the least likely person he could ever find outside in Odiaba on a rainy day. "Ken?"  
  
Ken was under a large umbrella, the bottoms of his pants soaked. "You okay?" Tai nodded slowly before sneezing. Ken looked at him worriedly as he approached him. "Are you sure?"  
  
Tai thought for a moment. "Not really."  
  
Ken smiled. "C'mon, you're soaked." As the two started walking towards Tai's home, Tai explained to the bluenette how his day had gone down hill in the beginning. Once they had gotten to Tai's door, Ken was already laughing. Tai, frowning slightly, was a little shaken that Ken wasn't sympathizing.  
  
Ken, noticing Tai's expression, quickly said, "Tai, it sure sounds as thought your day was shot to hell. But do you have to look like hell, too? C'mon, it wouldn't hurt to laugh about it, now would it?"  
  
Tai thought his day over with his friend's words in mind, and slowly a smile crept onto his face. Ken grinned back. "There you go! You look much better smiling then scowling, especially when you hair's draping down like that."  
  
Tai blushed, but held his smile. "Th-thanks."  
  
Ken, blushing himself, nodded. "Uh, I should be going. Bye."  
  
Tai waved as the dryer boy left him standing outside his door. He shook his head, laughing slightly, glad that his day had taken a turn. He walked into the apartment, threw off his water flooded shoes, and wrung the rain out of his hair.  
  
As he threw off his heavy shirt and slacks (all lovely decorated with a pink tulip somewhere and the name of the flower shop), leaving him in his boxers and socks, he noticed the red light blinking. Walking up to the answering machine, he pushed the PLAY button and listened.  
  
**YOU HAVE 3 UNHEARD MESSAGES  
  
FIRST MESSAGE, SENT ON JUNE 12, THURSDAY AT 10:32 AM**  
  
_Tai, it's Mom. Kari and me will be gone until 4, so take care. Oh, I'm sorry we had to leave to Grandma's so early. If you look in the fridge you should find a special made fungi and carrot cake, all for you. Love you!_ (kissy noises)  
  
Tai walked into the kitchen and, sure enough, in the fridge was a discolored circle, which could've only been "his special made cake". Tai gagged and quickly shut the fridge.  
  
**SECOND MESSAGE SENT ON JUNE 12, THURSDAY AT 2:50 PM**  
  
_Tai, uh I'm sooooooo sorry! I forgot to call you guys and tell you that work's canceled today. I hope that you didn't already leave. I know, it's been an hour since you would've stared, but knowing you you probably are running late. Or pulling your noctible, uh, thing. Eh, well, call you later._  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. Obviously he'd miss the important message that would've prevented him from getting soaking wet. On the other hand, had he not gotten caught in the storm, Ken wouldn't have walked him home.  
  
Tai shook his head. Now why would he think that? He smiled. _Cause he made me feel better about my crappy day, that's why. I mean, my day was so bad that it might even make a good song._ Tai made a mental note to brainstorm later.  
  
**THIRD MESSAGE, SENT ON JUNE 12, THURSDAY AT 3:09 PM**  
  
_Tai, you there? It's TK. We have an emergency on our hands. I repeat, code blue! I just got word from Yolei who was called by Mimi. You know that Sora lives somewhat close to Matt, right? Well, anyways, Mimi saw Ken leaving Matt's apartment. And get this dude, he was CRYING. I dunno what it was about, nobody does, but it happened at around 1:30. Thought you'd might like to know, since the train station is closest to your place. Oh, you do know that we don't have work today, right? Tai, I hope you didn't leave! You did, didn't you? Well, c'ya tomorrow at practice.  
_  
Tai sunk against the wall, staring in disbelief at the now empty machine. Only two thoughts ran through his head:  
  
_What was he doing at Matt's?_  
  
and  
  
_I wish I had known before, so we could've talked.  
_  
Tai shook his head and went back into the kitchen, grabbing the fungi carrot cake from the fridge and moving to the couch. _Tomorrow we'll be in Tamachi. I'll ask him then._  
  
Turning on the TV and biting into the semi-septic cake, Tai's mind was worry free for once that whole day.  
  
**[to be continued in the fifth installment of Zero 2]**  
  
ST: There you have it! A very bad day, but quickly averted by the mere presence of Kenny boy. Also, have you guys noticed a few personality traits that my characters posses? I mean, Dai and Teeks are fairly obvious: immature, but still insightful. And Sora is also very obviously ditzy but sweet, always trying at the last minute although she doest know exactly what's going on. Tai, he's a dreamer, who blinks a lot. Ken, he's always smiling, and somehow is able to be right behind you at the most surprising of times. Ken reminds me of Soujiro, from Rurouni Kenshin, using a smile as a mask. I created him, so I guess my Ken is a sort of take off of Sou-chan. Plus they are both so cute!  
  
TK: Wowzerz. That's some long ass author's notes. I remember when all you did was talk to your muses. Now you're practically having a one sided conversation with the "readers".  
  
ST: Quiet you. Please review! It makes me feel better.  
  
TK: Til then:  
  
**[tbc]**


	5. chapter fi5e

**Zero 2**  
  
ST: Greetings and salutations! How has summer been treating you? Good? Well? Fine? Great! My dad was nagging me today, saying things like, Is my daughter going to be connected to that computer all summer? and We need to discuss your internet privileges, and if you're on that all the time, it's going to be taken away. But, but, I'm going out tomorrow! I just needed to slave over this hot, crashing computer for at least one day to please my fans and post a new chappie! Parents, the downfall of the world's most creative people...  
  
TK: Stop ranting. You've got disclaimers to do.  
  
ST: Awww. I don't wanna. Do em Teeks. P-p-please?  
  
TK: Tshh, no way.  
  
ST: Pweese? T.T  
  
TK: (sighs) Fine. Sentay doesn't own Sum41, the song Motivation, or The Island Def Jam Music Group. All rights reserved. Printed in the USA. Copyright 2001. Nor does she own Digimon.  
  
ST: The day that I own Digimon is the day that the world is hit by the flaming balls of fire that fly out when the sun explodes. Yep. Let's hope that doesn't happen for another billion years, cause 1) I won't be around to own it and 2) even if I were, I'd die anyways from the flaming balls of fire and 3) that would be a nasty end to the world as we know it, or would in a billion years.  
  
TK: Ouch.  
  
ST: Tell me about it.  
  
TK: Ouch, as in pain. As in it would hurt. Immensely.  
  
ST: You dolt. I didn't ask for a definition. It's just a metaphor.  
  
TK: Hey, I come from YOUR mind doofus.  
  
ST: I didn't hear that. Ooooh! A shout out to **mima57775**. Thank you! It made my day to hear that I make yours!  
  
TK: No, your stories make her day. Not you. Just the simple fact that you happen to write them and post them is sheer and unusual coincidence.  
  
ST: Gawd, you can be a real-  
  
TK: A real what?  
  
ST: Hmm, jerk I guess.  
  
TK: That's what you're gonna say? Lame-o.  
  
ST:   
  
TK: I think she's KO-ed. Anywayz, on with the story:  
  
**[chapter fi5e]**  
  
The very next day, bright and early, Tai was out the door and on his way to the train station. Of course, bright and early was 8:30 am, but close enough, ne?  
  
At about 9:30, he arrived in Tamachi. But, instead of heading towards the garage, he headed towards the Ichijouchi residence. Reaching number 312, he gently knocked on the door. A lady with tired looking eyes appeared before him, smiling brightly. "Ohayo."  
  
Tai bowed lightly. "Ohayo Ichijouchi-san. Is Ken-kun here?"  
  
"Oh, hai! Are you and Ken-chan friends?"  
  
Tai nodded as he was led inside. "What's your name?"  
  
"Yagami Tai."  
  
"Hai. You stay here. I'll go get Ken-chan."  
  
Tai waited patiently as Ken's mother started walking to, what the thought must be "Ken-chan's" room. Within seconds Mrs. Ichijouchi came back with Ken behind her.  
  
"Hey Tai! What's up?"  
  
"Umm, you wanna watch us practice today?"  
  
Tai gave Ken a look that simply said, 'You mine as well say yes, otherwise I'll give all hell.' Ken quickly nodded, no argument on his face. As Ken's mother watched her son, she quickly said, "Oh, Ken-chan, do you want some miso soup before you go?"  
  
Ken smiled lovingly at his mother. "No okaasan. Thank you though."  
  
Mrs. Ichijouchi made motions with her hands that meant for the boys to wait as she shuffled into the kitchen. When she left, Ken turned to Tai, his face bordering on laughter and endearment. "My mom's old fashion."  
  
Tai smiled and nodded knowingly. Suddenly Ken's mother called out, "Tai- chan, do you like nuts?"  
  
Tai quickly glanced at Ken, who was just as confused as he was. "Umm, yea, I mean, yes m'am!"  
  
Before Tai could question his friend, Ken's mother was back, a small picnic basket in her hands. "Here are some chocolate rice balls, sushi, and banana nut muffins. Now you two take care and have fun."  
  
Tai bowed his head. "Arigato, Ichijouchi-san."  
  
Ken hugged his mother and took the basket into his hands. "Love you okaasan."  
  
She smiled and hurried the two boys out the door. Once outside the complex, Tai and Ken began to laugh a riot. Ken leaned over and pinched Tai's cheek and mocked, "Tai-chan, now you make sure that you eat all your sushi like a good boy!"  
  
Tai mocked back, "Hai Ken-chan! Of course!"  
  
As they rounded the corner and the garages were in sight, only eight minutes off schedule for when practice was to start, Tai said, "Well, I don't care how old fashion your mom is. She's a sweetheart! I love chocolate rice balls."  
  
When the two reached garage number 2, they were bombarded by TK and Dais. The two younger immediately snatched the basket and rummaged through it. Dai squealed with delight as he pulled out a banana nut muffin. "Yummy!"  
  
TK chuckled at his koi and turned to Tai and Ken. "For a minute there, we thought that you were having another bad day."  
  
Tai and Ken laughed. "No, not yet anyways."  
  
**][][][...][][][  
**  
As the three band bois assembled their instruments, Ken nibbled on sushi and watched. Tai, once his guitar was slung across his shoulder, grabbed some papers out of his pocket and handed one to both Dai and Teeks. "This is a song I wrote. Let's try and work through it, kay?"  
  
_(a/n: I know, I know. Starting a band is waaaaaay harder, but we can dream no? Please bear with me as I fluff and cloud up their work. They gotta be good! It's like, the purpose of the story! Just pretend that they are the next Good Charlotte, kay? Thankies for understanding! Back to the story.)_  
  
The blonde and the burgundy nodded their heads vigorously and concentrated on their papers. Tai looked at his own copy for a minute himself before starting to strum the riff he had worked on the day before. Slowly, TK caught on and added his own part and Davis found his beat. In no time they were jamming and Tai began to semi-sing.  
  
_/What's the difference of never knowing at all/_

_When every step I take is always too small/_

_/Maybe it's just something I can't admit but lately/_

_/I feel like I don't give a shit/  
  
n.n  
  
/Motivation such an aggravation/_

_/Accusations don't know how to take them/_

_/Inspiration's getting hard to fake it/_

_/Concentration's never hard to break it/_

_/Situation never what you want it to be/  
  
n.n  
  
/What's the point of never making mistakes/_

_/Self-indulgence is such a hard habit to brake/_

_/It's all just a waste of time in the end/_

_/I don't care so why should I even pretend/  
  
n.n  
  
/Motivation such an aggravation/_

_/Accusations don't know how to take them/_

_/Inspiration's getting hard to fake it/_

_/Concentration's never hard to break it/_

_/Situation never what you want it to be/  
  
n.n  
  
/Nothing's new/ everything's the same/_

_/It keeps on dragging me down/ it's getting kind of lame/_

_/Falling further behind/ there's nothing to explain/_

_/No matter what you say nothing's gonna change my mind/  
  
n.n  
  
/Can't pretend on doubt until the end/_

_/It seems like leaving friends has become/_

_/This years trend and though I can't pretend/_

_/It's not the same but who's to blame/_

_/For all the stupid things I never said/  
  
n.n  
  
/Motivation such an aggravation/_

_/Accusations don't know how to take them/_

_/Inspiration's getting hard to fake it/_

_/Concentration's never hard to break it/  
  
n.n  
  
/Motivation such an aggravation/_

_/Accusations don't know how to take them/_

_/Inspiration's getting hard to fake it/_

_/Concentration/_

_/Situation never what you want it to be/  
  
n.n  
  
/Never what you want it to be/_

_/Never what you want it to be/_  
  
It was rocky, but they went through it four more times before Tai called a break. You didn't have to tell Dai or TK twice. The two younger pounced on the lunch basket and divided the food amongst themselves.  
  
"Hey! Save me a few chocolate rice balls!"  
  
"Uh, too late."  
  
Ken smiled and Tai scowled. "Oh Tai, chill. I'll buy you some more. C'mon." Tai and Ken departed from the garage, leaving Davis and Teeks to the half empty lunch basket. Ken led the taller towards a local candy store. "This place has the best chocolate covered rice balls, guaranteed."  
  
Tai grinned. "Really? So, if I don't like them, do I get my money back?"  
  
Ken hesitated. "Uh, no."  
  
They both broke out into laughter and walked into the store. Ken grabbed a packet of rice balls dribbled in chocolate and paid for it at the counter. Once they left the store, Tai started walking towards a local soccer field instead of back towards the garage. Ken, confused, stopped.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"C'mon. Teeks and Dai are probably mackin' right now. We don't wanna see that, now do we?"  
  
Ken smiled and shook his head as he followed Tai across the street and towards the middle of the field. They sat smack on the centerline and opened the packet.  
  
"So, why were you in Odiaba yesterday? In the rain?"  
  
Ken, caught off guard, simply held a rice ball to his mouth, smirked and said, "Oh, you know. Just walking around. I like to walk you know. It's healthy."  
  
Tai hmmmed, but still had a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"Truthfully? I was at Yamato's." A silence settled as Tai took in Ken's statement as well as another rice ball, picking at the crusted chocolate.  
  
"I was just dropping off some of his old stuff that I still had. Pictures, clothes, movies, books-"Ken' voice cracked. Tai attentively watched his face pale and then try to regain its composure.  
  
"Ken. You okay?"  
  
He nodded slowly and looked up into Tai's eyes. They sparkled with a concern and protectiveness that made him feel whole and safe. "Let's go back?"  
  
Ken nodded again and Tai stood up, offering his hand to Ken. He took it and Tai helped him up. As they stated to walk back, Tai gently ruffled Ken's hair. "Ken-chan, next time don't brush aside your problems and talk to someone."  
  
"Hai Tai-chan."  
  
**][][][...][][][**  
  
When Tai and Ken got back to the garage, TK and Dai were, in fact, making out. The quickly separated and they all got back to work: Tai directing TK and Dai, Ken watching and cheering.  
  
When they had improved quite impressively (although Tai thought that they could do much better), Tai dismissed them.  
  
As TK, Dai and Tai started towards the train station and Ken back home, Tai turned around and called out, "Bye bye Ken-chan! You take care now! And make sure you brush your teeth and clean behind your ears!"  
  
Ken twisted around to face him, smiling, "You too, Tai-chan!"  
  
Tai laughed and turned back to face the direction of his destination. TK and Dai were eyeing him suspiciously and curiously, but Tai didn't notice. He was too busy smiling.  
  
**[to be continued in the sixth installment of 02]  
  
[and now a word from your authoress and her (crazy) muse]**  
  
TK: I saw what you typed! Bitch.  
  
ST: No, bastard. Evil bastard! Ha.  
  
TK: Okay, evil bastard.  
  
ST [EB]: What?  
  
TK: Nothing.  
  
ST: So, did you guys like? I actually was listening to Sum41's CD while writing this. They rock. Except for the fact that they are orgy loving Canook drunks... But their music kicks ass!  
  
TK: Nice. You like bands that like sex. Is that implying something?  
  
ST: NO! I'm not even going to have this discussion with you, you worthless piece of afterthought.  
  
TK: O-kay. Whatever.  
  
ST: Anywho, I thought it would be cool to have Ken's mother have a little good old Japanese tradition. I hope my translations were accurate. I really reely hope so. I hate looking like a clueless newbie that doesn't care if she's screwing up. And feel free to correct em if I'm wrong! Please! But just don't come off all haughty, it's not like we're all perfect.  
  
TK: Yea. What the evil bastard said.  
  
ST: So, please review! I'm sooo no believing that I've been getting these chapters up so fast! I hope you all are enjoying the quickness. It's nice, isn't it? Whoopers! I've only been on ff.net for like, 5 months! It feels so much longer... Hmmmm, interesting. I'm sooo glad that I'm so liked! By you peoples. You rock! Now go review so I can thank you again, next time, on ZERO 2!!!! Uh, yea.  
  
TK: Bye now, buh bye.

**[tbc]**  
  
**[review]** This here is what your button should look like. Click the purple one! Go on! And don't click that one. It won't work. Well, at least it isn't supposed to... X.x


	6. chapter si6

**Zero 2**  
  
ST: WHOO! The big 'first gig'. You're all gonna like this chapter. It has a surprise ending.  
  
TK: Yea yea.  
  
ST: Can't you just leave me alone?  
  
TK: No.  
  
ST: Whatever. Anyways, somebody asked me what my big deal with pineapples and banana nut muffins. Truth is, it's just a quirk. You know, every Davis in my story likes banana nut muffins. Pineapples on pizza is icky. I can't think of the other thing, but I know it's out there somewhere. But anyways, there's the verdict.  
  
TK: Yep. On with the story.  
  
**[chapter si6]**  
  
Ever since Friday, Ken became the unofficial manager of Zero 2 and stopped by everyday, on schedule, and gave the boys enthusiasm, compliments, suggestions, and food. TK, Dai, and Tai were all very grateful for all of it.  
  
Leaving that in mind, we must once again speed up time to Tuesday. Saturday, Sunday, and Monday are of no importance. Unless you enjoy the details of Taichi Yagami's life. Well, there really aren't any, so yea.  
  
Back to Tuesday and it's importance.  
  
Tuesday was like Monday, except it was Tuesday, the day before Wednesday, the day of their first gig. Due to utmost stress and anxiety, Tai worked his band to the bone.  
  
"One more time."  
  
TK groaned. "C'mon Tai! We've done this song six times. We know it. I'm sure."  
  
Tai gave the blonde and authoritive glare and rubbed his sore, calloused fingers. "How many times did we do the other one?"  
  
Davis sighed. "Seven."  
  
Tai nodded. "And the one before it?"  
  
TK and Dai said, "Seven."  
  
"So, we do this last song one last time. Okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
They practiced one more time, the two younger groaning with relief when the song ended. Davis practically threw his drumsticks in the air while TK collapsed onto the concrete floor. Ken clapped and offered banana nut muffins to the tired boys. Tai laughed as he watched his drummer and bassist scramble over to Ken and retrieve their muffins, chugging them instantly.  
  
Ken handed the big haired boy a large, homemade chocolate rice ball. "So, what songs are you guys playing tomorrow?"  
  
Tai blinked. "Haven't you been here to listen?"  
  
Ken blushed a little. "Uh, well, I was busy just watching y- I mean, I was too busy listening that I didn't hear the names."  
  
"Oh, well then Mr. Observant, we're playing a Blink-182 song, a Good Charlotte song, and the song I wrote last Friday."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'll see tomorrow."  
  
**][][][...][][][  
**  
And tomorrow came son enough. Maybe a little too soon for Taichi. If he wasn't so dense at times, he would've tried to maybe keep him indoors, low. But, hey, it's Tai! Either it was his denseness or maybe humbleness, doesn't matter. What matters is that he was plowed over by numerous of daily Sight goers.  
  
For example, that morning when he went out to get milk for breakfast, he wasn't expecting the crowd to be Tai-watching, their faces plastered against the glass windows of the local Stop N Go staring at him as he was paying for his 2%. When he exited the store, gallon of milk in hand, at least 10 people surrounded him, bombarding him with questions and comments.  
  
"Hey Yagami!"  
  
"Tai, are you ready for tonight?"  
  
"Whatcha gonna play?"  
  
"You really gotsa band?"  
  
"I love you Taichi!"  
  
"Hey man, you rock!"  
  
"Marry me!"  
  
Tai sprinted home, trying to escape the mob. Once safely behind his front door, Tai shrunk himself against the wall and sighed.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Kari, popping out of the kitchen and grabbing the milk, answered him. "Tai, you're now officially famous in Odiaba. Well, more famous than you were a month ago. Anyways, your band is the first to go up against Matt's with as much enthusiasm and potential than, like, ever. You're gonna be a legend, whether you guys rock or suck."  
  
Tai blinked, not paying mind to his sister's sly comment. "Really?"  
  
Kari nodded and poured some milk into her bowl of cereal. "Yea. There's even a bet going on that you'll kick him down and take the top." Tai laughed nervously.  
  
"R-really? Just-just how much money?"  
  
Kari shrugged. "Maybe about 56,000 yen _(a/n: in the assumption that yen is like 125 to the American dollar- around $448)_ up to now."  
  
Her brother nearly fell over, a look of apprehension on his face. Kari came up behind him, her mouth full of Mini Wheats, and patted his back. "Kik hies azz."  
  
**][][][...][][][  
**  
That night took forever to get to. About midday they all met at Davis' house to plan out the night and get out their before-gig jitters.  
  
It seemed as though Davis thought a new look would improve his state of- eh, scared-shitless-ness. When TK and Tai saw Dais when he opened the front door, they began to laugh hysterically.  
  
Davis, blushing furiously, growled, "Oh shut up Mr. Gilligan Hat and Bushy Haired Dude."  
  
In between his ears and supported by his goggles were his drumsticks. Tai spurted, "Calling the mother ship?" Davis was about to jump the brunette when his koi grabbed his shoulders and lightly kissed his forehead, still trying to contain his laughter. "Dai, it's just too cute for words."  
  
Tai thwacked his mini drummer on the head and entered the apartment. "C'mon Mr. I'm too Cute For Words and Mr. Gilligan Hat. Let's formulate tonight's performance."  
  
Dai closed the door and followed TK and his sempai/leader into his living room.  
  
**][][][...][][][  
  
[6:00 pm Sight]  
**  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, chicks and dudes. Tonight is your lucky night. It's amateur night for not only the stage, but for the café. Sodas and all other drinks only 90 yen a piece!" _(a/n: about 72 cents)  
_  
Tai peeked his head through the black thin curtain and peered out into the full house. "Tai, you're killin me. Get away from the stage!"  
  
Tai scowled at the young blonde. "Shut up Takeru. If I want to make myself nervous enough to piss my pants, so be it."  
  
TK rolled his eyes and walked over to Davis, who was eating the free back stage food (banana nut muffins).  
  
Ben McMen stuck his head into the back stage area. "Zero 2, you guys ready?" Tai nodded and motioned to TK and Dai. They nodded and Tai's guitar and TK's bass was grabbed by their respective owners. The two had brought their instruments home with them the day before.  
  
Tai followed Ben out onto the stage. A loud cheer erupted from the crows as the three boys emerged from the wings. Ben took the mic and said, "Yo dudes and dudettes. Here's the fist public showing of Odiaba's hottest hit, Zero 2!"  
  
The crowd cheered and shouted with joy. Ben stepped down and TK, Tai and Dai situated themselves. Davis got himself comfortable behind the Sight's drum set, pulling the drumsticks out from behind his ears and twirling a bit on the stool.  
  
TK plugged his bass into the amp that was on the left edge of the stage and pulled the strap onto his shoulder. Tai placed himself right in the center, in front of the mic. He was lead singer after all. TK and Dai both had one by them, for back up. Tai plugged in his guitar and looked out into the crowd.  
  
Was he nervous? Hell yea.  
  
"Hey. How's it goin?" A loud cry of 'great' rumbled the small café. "Yea, cool. Okay, we're playing three songs. The first two you should know, and are welcome to sing along. The last one is one that we wrote ourselves. Ready?"  
  
Tai's fingers were shaking and he couldn't believe that he made it though the introduction. The young guitarist nearly resorted to what his instincts were yelling inside his head: RUN. Then a face in the crowd caught his eye. Ken. Tai sighed deeply and thought, "Think of it as practice."  
  
Tai turned to see TK and Dai awaiting his command. Tai nodded and shouted, "4, 3, 2, 1!"  
  
_/Hanging out behind the club on the weekends/  
  
/Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends/  
  
/I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour/  
  
/I remember that it's the first time that I saw her there/  
  
n.n  
  
/She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing/  
  
/I'm kinda nervous, cause I think all her friends hate me/  
  
/She's the one, she'll always be there/  
  
/She took my hand and I made it I swear/  
  
n.n  
  
/Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show/  
  
/She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know/  
  
/She's so cool, better sneak in through her window/  
  
/Everything's better when she's around/  
  
/Can't wait until her parents go out of town/  
  
/I fell in love with the girl at the rock show/ n.n  
  
/When we said we were gonna move to Vegas/  
  
/I remember the look her mother gave us/  
  
/17 without a purpose or direction/  
  
/We don't owe anyone a fucking explanation/  
  
n.n  
  
/I fell in love with the girl at the rock show/  
  
/She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know/  
  
/She's so cool, better sneak in through her window/  
  
/Everything's better when she's around/  
  
/Can't wait until her parents go out of town/  
  
/I fell in love with the girl at the rock show/  
  
n.n  
  
/Black and white picture of her on my wall/  
  
/I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting/  
  
/And if I ever got another chance I'd still ask her to dance/  
  
/Because she kept me waiting/  
  
n.n  
  
/I fell in love with the girl at the rock show/  
  
/She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know/  
  
/She's so cool, better sneak in through her window/  
  
/Everything's better when she's around/  
  
/Can't wait until her parents go out of town/  
  
/I fell in love with the girl at the rock show/  
  
_They were amazed by the standing ovation their playing received. It was only a cover song. Blink 182 was way better. But Tai didn't dwell that long on this miracle. Before the crowd could quiet down, he began the next song with TK and Dai following.  
  
_/It's a new day but it all feels old/  
  
/It's a good life that's what I'm told/  
  
/But everything it all just feels the same/  
  
/And my high school felt more to me/  
  
/Like a jail cell a penitentiary/  
  
/My time spent there it only made me see/  
  
n.n  
  
/That I don't ever wanna be like you/  
  
/I don't wanna do the things you do/  
  
/I'm never gonna hear the words you say/  
  
/Cause I don't ever wanna/  
  
/I don't ever wanna be/  
  
n.n  
  
/You/  
  
/Don't wanna be just like you/  
  
/What I'm sayin is this is the Anthem/  
  
/Throw all your hands up/  
  
/You/  
  
/Don't wanna be you/  
  
n.n  
  
/Go to college a university/  
  
/Get a real job that's what they said to me/  
  
/But I could never live the way they want/  
  
/I'm gonna get by and just do my time/  
  
/Outta step while they all get in line/  
  
/I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind/  
  
n.n  
  
/Do you really wanna be like them/  
  
/Do you really wanna be another trend/  
  
/Do you wanna be pare of that crowd/  
  
/Cause I don't ever wanna/  
  
/No I don't ever wanna be you/  
  
n.n  
  
/You/  
  
/Don't wanna be just like you/  
  
/What I'm sayin is this is the Anthem/  
  
/Throw all your hands up/  
  
/You/  
  
/Don't wanna be you/_  
  
Better than before, the crowd was close to pouncing on them. Tai, full of confidence now, yelled over his shoulder, "Are we ready?!" Teeks and Dai yelled back, "YEA!"  
  
_/What's the difference of never knowing at all/  
  
/When every step I take is always too small/  
  
/Maybe it's just something I can't admit but lately/  
  
/I feel like I don't give a shit/  
  
n.n  
  
/Motivation such an aggravation/  
  
/Accusations don't know how to take them/  
  
/Inspiration's getting hard to fake it/  
  
/Concentration's never hard to break it/  
  
/Situation never what you want it to be/  
_  
_......_ _(a/n: I'm not going to torture you. You already know the song. )_  
  
At the end of their show, the crowd broke all restraint and mobbed the band. The coffee shop had officially become a Target Center. They grabbed Tai, TK and Dai and carried them around.  
  
Tai knew he had topped Matt's band 150%. But he didn't care. For some strange reason, all he wanted was to escape the riot and get to Ken and his usual chocolate rice ball.  
  
Which wasn't very hard to accomplish. Once Tai's feet were on the floor again, he heard his name clearly being called from behind. He quickly turned around.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"Hey! You guys kicked ass!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Ken grabbed Tai's arm, causing the older to slightly blush. "Let's go outside?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
Before anyone could notice, Ken and Tai put their soccer skills to the test and sprinted out the exit (after squirming their way through the thick crowd). Once out in the cool air, they started laughing.  
  
"Ken, you have a knack for sneaking up behind people, you know that?"  
  
Ken winked. "Only you, Tai-chan. Only you." Before Tai could blush more, someone called out to him.  
  
"Yagami Taichi!"  
  
Tai flinched, knowing the voice that rang throughout the empty sidewalk. He slowly turned around and, sure enough, there stood the notorious Yamato Ishida.  
  
"Matt."  
  
Yama, glaring furiously, walked up to the boy and stared him straight in the face. "You! You-you, fucker!"  
  
Ken snorted. "That's the best you can do Ishida? Fucker?"  
  
Matt gave a death glare to his ex. "You stay out of this you bitch."  
  
Ken quickly flushed red and bowed his head, silent. It was now Tai who was glaring at the blonde. "Hey! You have no right to say that! You're a stupid slut and-"  
  
"Oh shut up! You're a backstabbing traitor! You and me, we were friends. But, what did you do? Ditch me when you didn't like what you saw. Well, take a good damn look at yourself, cause we were always told me were practically identical. I hope your fame makes you so delusional that you all crash and burn."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"I wouldn't wanna fuck a jerk like you, no thanks."  
  
Before Tai could leap on Matt, he began to leave. Tai growled, "Ishida! Don't you walk out on me!"  
  
Matt turned back around. "No, only the holy Taichi can do that."  
  
Tai sucked in his pride and let his 'friend' leave.  
  
**[to be continued In the seventh installment of 02]  
  
[next, ST's notes and comments followed by TK's insults]**  
  
ST: Did you guys enjoy the songs? Oh, I don't own Blink 182, Good Charlotte or Sum41. Though it'd be cool if I did. I'd be filthy rich...   
  
TK: Review please.  
  
ST: And how about Matt's cut on Tai, huh? Ouch. Oh, please excuse the harsh language. I know, this one's PG-13, some people may have sensitive ears. I can't help it if Matt has a bad mouth!  
  
TK: Review please.  
  
ST: On the other hand, I'm gonna be posting another story. It's gonna be a TK/Ken (Taken). It's basically a result of writer's block boredom. Cause I'm stuck on 02, I started writing this funky idea last night at like 12. It's gonna be a bit more loose cause, well, usually I have at least 10 chapters already laid out before I start typing. But, yea. It's also gonna be shorter.  
  
TK: Review please.  
  
ST: Also, this weekend I'm gonna be up at my cabin, so I won't be able to do anything. I'll be back on Monday, so, Til then!  
  
TK: Review please.  
  
**[tbc]**


	7. chapter se7en

**Zero 2**  
  
ST: Greetings readers! How are you? Good I hope. I've gotta say, my computer has finally caused me immense anger. It won't let me go on the internet. Not at all. Zilch. Nada. So, I have to resort to a floppy disk and the local library computers in order to get these chapters up. Man oh man. Then this thing's going in for about a week so the computer nerds can clean out all the junk. Then, I can get a nice WORKING computer that actually goes faster than the microwave. WHOOPIE! But, the down side is that I won't be able to type anything for a week. It's being taken in on like Saturday, so I have, like, 2 days to type a storm!  
  
Draco: Well, I hope you don't do it carelessly. I'd hate for the readers to have to work through typos.  
  
TK: HEY! That's my job to nag the authoress!  
  
ST: Yes, oh hello muses. Um, readers, unless you haven't read bos or the net set, meet my new muse, Draco Malfoy. He's the result of my current obsession of Harry Potter fanfiction. His fist appearance is in the end notes of bos, so he's now been in officially three ans.  
  
TK: And he's a bastard.  
  
Draco: And you are starking mad, you intolerable git.  
  
TK: You-  
  
ST: Yah, enough. Yes, well, more notes, hmn, oh! Thank you all you reviewers! I hope you like this chapter, it has subtle Taken fluff. I quite like it. It's funny, cause Tai gets some fanage. Uh, you'll see what I mean. And I don't own Simple Plan nor their song. Nor do I own Digimon or Draco or Harry Potter stuff.  
  
TK: Onwiththestory! HA! I said it first! Nah nah! (sticks out tongue to Draco who simply rolls his eyes)  
  
Draco: Honestly, must you be so immature?  
  
ST: () Um, yea. Anyways, here you go:  
  
**[zero 2]  
  
[chapter se7en]**  
  
Wednesday night's performance had a long lasting effect. All the band mates had instant fame, more than Tai did before the big open, and even more than Matt had ever received.  
  
Some would wonder if all this went to Tai's head. Oh no, he's too humble for that. Sure, he has his moments, but all he wanted was to play music. But TK and Dais, they loved it. They soaked all the attention up like giant hungry sponges.  
  
But they aren't our main characters now are they?  
  
It seemed as though all of Japan knew of Zero 2's instant fame. In the Tamachi music store, Tai and Ken were swamped by teens that eagerly held pens and autograph books, calling out to Tai.  
  
Tai, blushing and smiling shyly, grabbed a pen and politely signed a T and a Y. He slowly turned to Ken, who was looking at guitars and whispered, "Ken! Help me!"  
  
Ken merely laughed as he pulled down a black electric guitar. Tai squeaked in protest as he was slowly dragged down by a pack of girls. Strange enough, a tall girl with spiky burgundy hair was leading them.  
  
Ken, smiling profoundly as he stared at the black beauty in his hands, stepped over the gaggle of girls and boys to make his way towards the front counter. He bargained with the cashier, which was interesting due to the fact that people don't usually haggle prices at local stores. Once pleased with the offer on the table, he shook hands with "Earl".  
  
As Tai's shirt was being stretched and pulled on when the brunette struggled to get up, Ken signed a contract. With a quick signature and dating, Ken placed the pen down and thanked "Earl" again. As he turned to face Tai and his overjoyed fans, a loud rip echoed throughout the crowded store and Tai thunked to the floor, face first.  
  
Girls' squeals deafened all others in the store. More ripping occurred as the pack fought for the remains of Tai's shirt. Ken sweat dropped and laughed as Tai slowly sat up, rubbing his sore head. The brunette's expression was that of a permanent scowl as he grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him outside.  
  
"Shut up, you. I don't know why you think it's funny. It really isn't!"  
  
Ken nodded his head and smiled an apology. He then suddenly realized that Tai was shirtless. Topless, bare-chested, missing a friggin shirt. Tan skin, toned stomach, chest heaving, beauti-  
  
Tai snapped his fingers in front of Ken's face, making him conscious to the way his mouth was hanging open. He began to blush and gripped his package. "Ye-yea?"  
  
Tai sighed and repeated, "What's with the real cool guitar?"  
  
Ken, quickly regaining his wit and composure, shot back, "What's up with rabid fangirls ripping the shirt off your back?"  
  
Tai shrugged. "I dunno. Ask Jun." Ken laughed and Tai gently grabbed the boy's new guitar. "Oh, so sweet."  
  
Ken nodded. "Yea. I was wondering. Do you think that you could maybe, I dunno, give me lessons?"  
  
Tai put on a cocky grin and shrugged. "Sorry. I don't think you could afford me."  
  
Ken laughed. "Yea, I can see you really need more than I could give you, due to the fact that you're shirtless." Tai smiled at his friend let him take his guitar back. "Well, I guess I'm too sexy for my shirt."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes and rubbed the invisible fingerprints off his fine guitar. "So, yes or no?"  
  
Tai blinked. "Yes or no what?"  
  
"The lessons."  
  
Tai's face lit up. "Oh, yea. Sure! You and me Ken, we tight."  
  
Ken shook his head and rolled his eyes as Tai wrapped his arm around Ken's shoulder. As Tai rambled on and directed them down the street, Ken became very aware of the skin contact occurring on Tai's shoulder and Ken's neck. If Ken wasn't wearing his shirt...  
  
Suddenly the contact went away. Ken looked up to see Tai standing in front of him, hands on his hips. "Hey, how did you afford such a gorgeous piece of music like this?"  
  
Ken laughed softly. "I got a job. I'm working there until I pay of my debt. My 25% discount and about 10% I got off before I signed the job form made it very reasonable. It'll take about three weeks."  
  
Tai sighed dramatically. "Oh, Ken the discount prodigy can get out of almost everything!" Tai leaned over and ruffled Ken's hair, causing the younger to blush at the attention. Tai's happy and light face abruptly switched to concern. "Ken-chan, you okay?"  
  
Ken scoffed. "Now now Tai. Why wouldn't prodigy Ken be okay?" Tai laughed and playfully pushed the boy. The two friends reached the garage and Tai slid open the door.  
  
_/Yeah yeah yeah yeah/  
  
/God must hate me/  
  
/He cursed me for eternity/  
  
/God must hate me/_  
  
Tai's voice sounded through two huge speakers that were connected to a bunch of electronics that looked like recording equipment. TK and Davis were hovering over them, too engrossed in their work to notice Tai and Ken as they approached.  
  
When Tai turned down the volume on the stereo system, two heads turned and then started blabbering. "Tai! Whatcha think?" "We got it real cheap!" "That was us man!" "We recorded us." "Isn't that awsome?"  
  
Tai, spellbound by the sound of his band, his band, on an electronic device, pointed his finger at the mess of wires and wiggled it. "That. That was us?" NOD "Well, hell, play that again!"  
  
TK and Dais smiled widely and set it up. Soon one of their newer songs, a song for their next gig started from the beginning and blasted the concrete walls of the garage.  
  
_/Last night I just wanted/  
  
/to have fun/  
  
/To go out with my friends/  
  
/I took my dad's car/  
  
/I never thought he would/  
  
/find out/  
  
/But I crashed in a wall/  
  
/Man I'm dead/  
  
/I guess it's no use/  
  
/I'm screwing up every little/  
  
/thing I ever do/  
  
/I was born to lose/  
  
n.n  
  
/Yeah yeah yeah yeah/  
  
n.n  
  
/God must hate me/  
  
/He cursed me for eternity/  
  
/God must hate me/  
  
/Maybe you should/  
  
/pray for me/  
  
/I'm breaking down and you/  
  
/can't save me/  
  
/I'm stuck in hell/  
  
/And I wanna go home/  
  
n.n  
  
/Last night I had to study/  
  
/for this test/  
  
/I forgot man I'm dead/  
  
/And now my head is bursting/  
  
/out of my head/  
  
/I can't think I can't breathe/  
  
/Once again/_  
  
Tai's awestruck face was all TK and Dai needed for a reason to run amok. Ken grinned and leaned his guitar next to Tai's and joined TK and Dai as they started to form a ring-around-the-rosy. Tai suddenly whooped like a kid and jumped into the circle. As they spun around a twirling Tai, the tape ended and the boys fell in a heap onto the floor, panting.  
  
"How?"  
  
Tai blunt question woke the two younger boys and one simply said, "Sound recording."  
  
"Cool."  
  
As they all sat up and grinned goofily at each other, TK and Dais raised their eyebrows, noticing Tai's shirtless ness. "What were you two doing?"  
  
TK smacked his koi and said, "I'm sorry, what he meant was, what were you guys doing, you know, before you finally showed up?" Dai scowled and rubbed his forearm, muttering something like, 'that was the same thing I asked'.  
  
Tai and Ken snickered, although both faces held a slight blush. "Tai got attacked by your sister."  
  
Davis' face had a big red question mark stuck to it and TK cocked his head. Tai sighed. "Jun seems to have forgotten Matt and is now stalking me instead."  
  
Davis rolled his eyes. "Great. Now's she's gonna bother me about you."  
  
TK nodded understandingly. "But why is your shirt gone?" Tai and Ken sweat dropped. "Long story."  
  
Davis and TK nodded and smiled as 14 year olds do. Tai blinked, if but for a second, before he smiled himself and pointed to Ken's new toy. "Isn't that so sweet?"  
  
TK and Dais instantly gasped with admiration and walked up to it. "Tai, you got a new guitar?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "Nope. That, my friends, is mine. All mine. I'm gonna learn and Tai is gonna teach."  
  
TK clapped his hands together and Davis shouted an 'oh-yea'. Tai gave a toothy grin to the blushing bluenette beside him. "Hey, if I can cram all my knowledge into him, maybe he could be our 4th man, yea?"  
  
TK turned to Dais, both faces ecstatic. "Hell ya!"  
  
Ken, beyond red at this point, nodded shyly. "Cool, I'm honored, but I've never played anything before. Well, besides the piano and a few violin lesson when I was 9."  
  
Tai waved his hand casually, as if pushing this small fact aside. "Oh, but you're a prodigy boy genius, remember? I'll bet you can play along with us just fine within a week."  
  
Ken stood with his face in a look of adoration for a small semi-second before it was quickly replaced with a sly smirk. "Awsome. Maybe I will surpass you, mentor."  
  
It seemed as though TK and Dai found this hilarious, their hands slapping their thighs and being very close to falling to their sides. Tai merely scoffed and walked towards a backpack that sat on the metal table in the center of the garage. "Oh, you wish."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes and leaned against the concrete wall, apparently trying his best to look as though he was trying hard to look cool. Tai laughed shortly, noticing his friend's antics, and pulled out a sheet of music (as well as a spare shirt).  
  
TK loudly mumbled, "Ya know, it's too bad that Ken's joining us."  
  
"How so Keru?"  
  
"Well, Ken was like our first groupie."  
  
"Aww man! We lost a groupie!"  
  
**[to be continued in the eight installment of 02]  
  
[and now back to the muse war]**  
  
Draco: Oh posh. This isn't a war. It's only me proving that I surpass this, uh, TM in all muse aspects.  
  
TK: Hey, it's TK. You can read, right? Or do those English magic schools only teach you to be all prick-like and snotty.  
  
Draco: You aren't calling me a nancy boy, are you?  
  
TK: Well, if it's an insult, hell yea.  
  
Draco: Oh, you little ingrate! I'm going to teach you a thing or two-  
  
ST: Dear lord, stop. Somebody help me! They're driving me crazy! Although it's quite fun to watch two really hot blondes fight over me.  
  
Draco and TK: WE AREN'T FIGHTING OVER YOU!  
  
ST: Or so you'd like to think.  
  
(ST dodges thrown objects tossed by her muses)  
  
ST: Anywho, in case you haven't yet heard, I've got a story progress checky thingy, so If you wanna check that out (cause that's what it's for) and see how things are going, you may. Hope you review, actually I really want you to review. I'd love you forever if you reviewed. So please review. That's all for now. Til then:  
  
**[tbc]**  
  
Draco: Hey! I wanted to say that!  
  
TK: You may have wanted it, but it's my job. You hear me you-  
  
Draco: Don't you dare start. You see that thing, that acronym. What does that mean?  
  
TK: Huh? Tbc? It means, to be continued.  
  
Draco: Oh, so doesn't that mean that we can't be talking here?  
  
TK: Hmn, I never thought of that. I guess you may be right, for once.  
  
Draco: Well, I was right when I said you were an intolerable git.  
  
TK: You wanna take this outside?  
  
Draco: Outside where?  
  
TK: Uh, ......  
  
ST: Hey! Scram!  
  
Draco and TK: EEP!  
  
(they scram) 


	8. chapter ei8ht

**Zero 2**  
  
ST: Wowzerz! I'm on a roll! Now that I've got my poor computer from the blasted hellions form Geek Squad, I can finally update my stories and please my poor neglected readers. Well, get ready for a lot of shit to hit the fan in this chapter. Ooo, I cannot wait until chapter 9. You all are gonna love it!  
  
In this chapter there will be mentions of characters that are not apart of season 1 or 2, but please go along with it. I don't think that this is an AU, cause, well, I just don't know. But if you already think that it is, go ahead and think that I guess.  
  
Anywho, the two songs mentioned in here do not belong to me, although it would be cool if I did, cause they're both hits and I'm sure I would've made a ton of dough from having my name on them.  
  
And since I'm doing a disclaimer on these, I'll just put this one out: No I do not own Digimon. And I'm sure if the makers were to put it on auction starting at 1,000 bucks for each character, I'd freak out and say every bad word in the history of bad words, cause I don't even have that much.  
  
But I do own the plot. And the personalities, cause somehow all my characters get out of character. And I like them that way. And you people seem to like them that way.  
  
Oh, and I also own my muses. Yep. They call me master.  
  
Draco: How atrocious! Me, a Malfoy, call you master. No way in hell.  
  
TK: Yea, we call you bastard. Evil bastard.  
  
ST: Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you, Dray, only call Harry master and you, Teeks, only call Davis master. Happy?  
  
Draco: Potter? Egck.  
  
TK: What? Davis? Uh, no! Eww! That-that's just w-wrong...  
  
Draco: Hah! You like the dolt, don't you?  
  
TK: D-do not!  
  
Draco: Yes you do! Look at you blush!  
  
(TK blushes)  
  
TK: Bull.  
  
Draco: Admit.  
  
TK: Fine! And we all know you'd like to jump Harry.  
  
(Draco gasps)  
  
Draco: You lie!  
  
TK: Then take back what you said about Davis!  
  
Draco: Never.  
  
TK: Harry and Draco, sitting in a tree, f u c-  
  
Draco: How did you know about the womping willow?!  
  
TK: What? I was just singing the song.  
  
Draco: What song? Is that one of those stupid muggle songs?  
  
ST: Okay you two, that's enough. Let the readers get to their long awaited eighth installment of Zero 2, okay? They've waited long enough, right?  
  
Draco: Fine.  
  
TK: On with the story...  
  
**[02]  
  
[chapter ei8ht]**  
  
A week past the first day of Ken becoming a guitarist brought forth 3 more gigs, 5 new songs, 20 dozen groups of stalkers, and-well, to Tai, so-so much fun.  
  
"Dammit!" Ken nearly threw the black guitar to the concrete floor, and would've, but Tai restrained him. "Dude! Chill!"  
  
Ken growled lowly. His face held the well known look of frustration and his teeth were gritted tightly. He almost had a kaiserous look in his eyes, as if he wanted to smash the guitar into splinters. "This sucks! That guitar is stupid. I hate it!"  
  
Tai blinked. "Woa, is Kenny-boy admitting that he can't get this one tiny song?"  
  
Ken frowned at his teacher. "Oh wipe that scrucky smirk off your face."  
  
Tai, laughing, said, "Hey! No smirk here. What's scrucky anyway?" Ken sighed. "Suckie and crappy mashed together."  
  
"Cool." Ken quickly flared up again. "No! Not cool! I cannot get this!"  
  
Tai smiled and grabbed Ken's clasped hands. "Here, one more time." Ken, who was trying very hard not to blush ferociously, let Tai direct his fingers to the guitar that was strapped around Ken's shoulders. Tai placed the younger's fingers in certain places and looked into the boy's eyes. "Now, play what I showed you."  
  
When Tai let go, Ken slowly drew his eyes to his fingers and attempted at his new knowledge. It was painfully slow and beginner-like, but you could defiantly make out the riff to "Stacey's Mom".  
  
As Ken finished, he let the sound fade and then stood up, his eyes wide and his mouth open. "I did it." Tai, laughing, stood up next to him and grabbed him into an embrace. "Congrats dude! You no longer suck!"  
  
Ken finally smiling, as though this info was barely sinking in, laughed airily. "Yea. I did. I don't!" The two stood, hand in hand, laughing gaily (no pun intended, the happy kind people) as they kind of spun around. As they settled down, Ken stared into Tai's eyes, Tai staring back. "Uh, Tai. Thanks for everything. You rock, man."  
  
Tai shook his head without wavering the locked eye contact. "No dude. You rock." Try as he might, Ken couldn't help but blush and neither could Tai. Maybe their eyes were magnets, attracted to each other. That would explain why their faces were slowly getting closer and closer. As their noses nearly reached a millimeter away, Ken closed his eyes and whispered, "Tai?"  
  
Breathless, Tai replied, his eyes half closed too. "Yea?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He shrugged. "Dunno." Just as Tai was about to move away, Ken tightened his grip on the older's hands.  
  
"Kiss me damn it."  
  
Tai smiled as he began to do as he was commanded to do. Right when their lips were a mere 1/100th of a second from connecting, a loud thud broke the serene romance that was unfolding.  
  
The two boys quickly separated, startled and scared. They turned towards the door, where the sound had came from. Suddenly it opened. TK and Dai strode in, a conversation between the two causing them to take no notice at all to anything else in the world; especially the frightened and red faces of their two other companions.  
  
"No way dude, I had it first."  
  
"Nuh uh, you'd just like to think that."  
  
"What? Whaddya mean by that? Are you saying that I don't know how to think?"  
  
"Well, no, but if you want to think that too, sure."  
  
"What? You're confusing me! Why do you want to confuse me?"  
  
"Davis, you are confusing yourself. Now-"  
  
"What?! ARG! I'm so confused!"  
  
"Fine. I'll stop confusing you if you say that I had it first."  
  
"Alright. You had it first."  
  
"Good."  
  
A small pause occurred as Tai and Ken watched the two boys stand and bicker like a married couple. They obviously hadn't noticed the two older as they didn't even look their way. TK and Davis just stood and stared at each other, and Tai was really hoping that they wouldn't choose that moment to start sucking face. Luckily Davis opened his big mouth for another purpose.  
  
"But I'm still confused."  
  
TK sweat dropped, but still smiled lovingly at his koi. "You know, sometimes you can be a bit of a dork."  
  
Taking the insult to heart, Davis scowled and crossed his arms. "Hey! That was mean! First you say you were first when really I was, and then you confuse the bloody hell outta me, and now you call me names. You're abusive."  
  
Groaning, TK tried to hug a reluctant Davis. "Oh hush, you know I was just playing. We all know you were first and I was just being bitchy, and then I tried confusing you to get back, and since it wasn't working cause you're just oh-so wonderfully unconfuseable, I went as low to call you names. Now, will you just forgive me?"  
  
Davis turned away and continued to frown, even though Tai and Ken could plainly see the smile starting to plaster itself onto his face. "Hmm, I dunno. You were really mean and unfair. I should get something."  
  
TK, still trying to get his arms around Davis' waist, smiled playfully and leaned down so his lips hovered above Davis' left ear. "Now what could Daisuke possibly want from me? You already have lots of things, like good looks, witty thoughts, cute laughs, smooth teeth-"  
  
"Smooth teeth? That's the best you can do? What about other things, like my neck, my lips, my tongue-"  
  
"Yea, well I was getting there." TK had finally succeeded to the point that Davis was locked in an embrace so tight that there wasn't any space between the two. As TK rocked them both gently, Davis sighed and pressed back so the embrace was even more sealed. "And I was also going to mention-"  
  
Tai and Ken both immediately plugged their ears as to not hear anything that could scar them anymore. But their efforts were not necessary, for TK was whispering them ever so softly into his koi's ear. Once their giggles had subsided and they stayed silent for a moment, Tai and Ken unplugged and listened closely, wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
"So am I forgiven?"  
  
"I dunno Keru, you haven't given me any choices. I told you; I need something to make up for your abuse. It really hurt." Although TK rolled his eyes, knowing quite well that he hadn't come close to abuse, he turned his koi around and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Okay, but the only thing that I can do that could ever compare is-"  
  
Tai suddenly squeaked from embarrassment. As soon as it happened, Tai clamped his hand over his moth and wished he could evaporate. Ken grimaced and began to blush even more than he was two seconds earlier. TK and Dai slowly turned towards the other two, murder written all over their faces.  
  
Ken smiled goofily and stuttered, "Uh, h-hey. Um, s-sorry, we didn't mean to-I mean, we-we, uh, crap."  
  
Tai dropped his hands and held them behind his back, rocking on the heels of his feet nervously as he faced them with a disturbed looking grin. "Y- yea. What Ken said."  
  
TK and Davis gave them a menacing look but didn't say anything except for a few well said vulgar words under their breath. The couple separated and walked towards their respective spots, waiting patiently. "Tai, you coming?"  
  
Tai, snapping out of the state of shock he was in, nodded shakily and slowly made his way over to his guitar stand. "Y-yea. Let's practice."  
  
**[][][][2 hours later][][][]  
**  
After TK and Dai left, Tai and Ken awkwardly glanced around the empty garage.  
  
"So."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Mm-hm"  
  
"That-that was, uh, interesting. Eh, TK and Dais I mean."  
  
"I know what you mean. They're gonna be together forever."  
  
"Yea."  
  
Their eyes connected and a slight blush arose on both faces. Tai blinked as Ken slowly shifted his feet, causing their distance to slightly close in.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Uh, you-um."  
  
"Er?"  
  
"Well, you think that, uh, you think you heard what they were saying?"  
  
"Probly not."  
  
"Heh, well, if you had, um, do you think, eh."  
  
"Eh what?"  
  
"Well, uh, you know, you an-an, um, me, uh."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Ken's feet were now centimeters away from Tai's. Their noses a breath away. Tai, an inch taller, leaned his head back, blushing madly. Ken only came closer, standing on his toes lightly so their faces were aligned.  
  
"Kiss me? Please?"  
  
Tai closed his eyes and, without a second thought, pressed his lips against Ken's. It was only a second, but to the two boys the chaste kiss lasted an eternity.  
  
When Tai (finally) pulled away and opened his eyes, he lightly brushed his fingers along Ken's hand. As the younger settled his feet flatly back onto the ground, he shivered and the contact and gazed up into the two amber/chocolate eyes that hovered above him.  
  
They stood there for a minute before Tai mumbled a small goodbye and left garage #2. Ken stood still for a few seconds, staring into space. All of a sudden, his face split into a smile and he jumped gleefully into the air.  
  
He skipped the whole way home, humming "Stacey's Mom" under his breath.  
  
**[][][][One week and a day later][][][]**  
  
Saturday, another gig night, a day that brought many unexpected surprises.  
  
Tai had been receiving many band offers, tons of people who were asking if they could join the band. Takuya Kanbara was among the group. He had followed Tai to the garage, pleading for a try-out.  
  
"Taichi, pu-le-ese! I'm beggin ya!"  
  
"Dude, I'm sorry, but no."  
  
Tai took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door to the garage. As he walked in and switched on the lights, Kanbara tailed him.  
  
"C'mon Yagami! Just hear me, pu-leeze!"  
  
Tai sighed and glared at the pouting chestnut haired boy. "Hurry up then."  
  
The boy pumped his fists into the air and ran towards TK's bass. "Now I know that you already have a bassist, but it's my stronger suit. What you guys really need is a rhythm guitarist so you can slam on the lead. I'm gettin lessons from my bud Rika. She's awsome. So, whattya want me to play?"  
  
Tai sat on top of the table. "Whatever dude."  
  
Takuya struck a cord and began to play "Seven Nation Army". Tai knew the kid had talent, but the truth remained that he didn't need either another bassist and already knew that he could use a rhythmist. That's why he was teaching Ken. And for other reasons, too, a voice in Tai's head mocked. When Takuya finished, he looked eagerly to Tai. Seeing the standing look the older refused to let go of, the boy quickly frowned.  
  
"Umm, I'm guessing that that's a no?"  
  
Tai sighed. "Hey, you have talent. It's just, we don't need another member right now."  
  
Kanbara nodded knowingly. "Understood. Thanks for your time. But- just in case- here's my number." The boy put the bass back on its stand and walked over to the table, grabbing a pen from his pocket. As he wrote on Tai's hand, Tai read out loud, "8675309?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
As Tai blinked at the obviously relentless hatted boy, his eyes rested on the boy's goggles. "Quick question there Kanbara."  
  
Takuya batted his eyes at Tai, leaning a bit closer towards his sitting frame. "Yea Yagami?"  
  
Tai, yet again, blinked before shaking his head. "Umm, yea. uh, when'd you first, uh, I guess, start wearing goggles?"  
  
Takuya Kanbara smiled slyly and walked up closer to Tai, leaving a small amount of space between them. "Well," he said as he placed a finger on Tai's shoulder and lightly traced his way up to Tai's forehead, making sure it made the other shiver, and then gently grabbed a tuff of the amber hair. "I guess that it was when you started. I mean, I've always been very attracted to you. So, I dunno, I had this obsession as you could call it."  
  
Tai's eyes widened and his cheeks burned. "K-kannnb-barraa d-don't y-you have a-a boyfriend?"  
  
Bringing the brunette's head down by yanking lightly on the bangs his fingers held so their noses were touching, Takuya simply stated, "Yea, I know."  
  
Completely unprepared for Takuya's next move, Tai gasped when their lips connected. Taking his chance while he could, Takuya slipped his tongue into the older's mouth, pressing tightly into his body. Tai began to tremble, lightly moaning. If he weren't sitting on the table, he would have been on the floor, floating like jelly.  
  
Takuya sifted his fingers through the wild hair as his tongue played mercy with Tai's. Smiling when he heard Tai moan, he pulled away, leaving Tai to sit there, panting heavily. Takuya released all hold on the utterly shocked but most certainly pleased Tai and winked. "I'll be going. You have my number."  
  
Once the sound of trainers hitting the ground had left the garage and the door clicked shut, Tai fell back onto the table. His head was swirling and his stomach felt woozy.  
  
How had something so bad felt so damn good?  
  
**[][][][The next day][][][]**  
  
Now, Tai is not a skank, and he does happen to have a conscious. One that kept nagging him during the entire gig, throughout the night, the whole morning, and dramatically when he 9somehow0 ran into Kouichi, Takuya's boyfriend's (Kouji) twin brother, at the flower shop.  
  
Tai had always known the twins, but not actually known them, if you know what I mean.  
  
"H-hey Kou. H-how're ya?"  
  
"Oh, Tai-kun. Fine, I guess. You?"  
  
Simple as that. Kouichi grabbed the flower arrangement he had ordered for his mother, paid and then left. When the door chimed, announcing the boy's leave, Tai sighed heavily and banged his head against the counter. You see, the only problem with his conscious was that it didn't tell Tai what he should do. All it did was make him feel guilty. For what though?  
  
When the door chimed again, Tai wearily lifted his head up and then quickly smiled as he saw the "customer". "Ken! You're a sight for sore eyes, that's for sure!"  
  
"Really? Even if you just saw me last night? How sweet of you Tai-chan." Ken's sarcastic smile sent a tremor spiraling through Tai's spine. Only the thud of a basket on the counter made Tai snap back to earth and forget the vibration.  
  
"Oh Ken-chan! You shouldn't've!"  
  
"Aa, but I did."  
  
Tai lifted the blanket to find about 2 dozen homemade chocolate rice balls. Tai's eyes glittered with absolute joy as Ken rambled on, and slowly Tai's tongue slithered out of his mouth and hung, droplets of drool falling. "...and for the past day you've seemed really gloomy so I thought I'd surprise you."  
  
Tai's eyes shimmered even more. "R-really?"  
  
Ken nodded slowly, his eyes locked with Tai's. Their stare held for a second before the door chimed again. "Taiiii!"  
  
Sora had returned from her break, her bouncy voice disrupting the frission between the two boys. "Okay Tai, you're off. Have fun at your grandma's!"  
  
Ken quickly glanced at Sora then back at Tai. "What? Grandma's?"  
  
Gasping, Tai's face rapidly turned to a frown. "Oops. I forgot to tell you Ken. Oh, I'm so sorry!" The younger merely waved his hand, telling Tai to carry on. "Well, my mom's flying me out to visit my "ill" grandmother who's currently in, umm, oh, that's right, Kuwon. In South Korea."  
  
Letting his face fall, Ken meekly replied, "Oh. Okay." Quickly making himself smile again, he headed towards the exit. "Well, have fun then."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Have a safe fight."  
  
"Kay."  
  
"Uh, how long you gone?"  
  
At this point Ken's head was sticking through the door, his body outside. Tai sniggered and said, "A week."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Tai watched as the blue haired boy walked down the street and out of the flower shop's window's sight. Sora raised her eyebrows as Tai sighed and glanced down at the basket in his possession. "Hmm. Tai, ya know, I'm not completely brain dead."  
  
No even bothering to question, correct, or cover up for him and Ken, Tai only whapped his friend lightly on the head as he left, carrying his precious basket with him.  
  
**[to be continued in the ninth installment of 02]  
  
[now back to you authoress' ramblings]**  
  
ST: Well, that sure was unexpected, unpredicted, unwanted, huh? And long too! (dodges thrown objects) Oh my god! I'm so sorry! But you must understand people, it HAD to happen! I promise, things will work out in the end! Everything has a purpose, understand? Even the Takedai fluff. I was paving the wall of love between them, the small fights and quick make-ups and possible make-outs. It all plays in. Ken kissing Tai, Kanbara being a slut and kissing Tai. Hell, even Tai going to Kuwon plays a major role!  
  
Draco: Don't worry. I've read the notebook. You'll get everything dropped onto you next chapter.  
  
ST: HEY! One, DON'T TELL THEM THAT! And two, Why The Hell Are You Reading My Notebook?  
  
Draco: Because I can and want to. Why?  
  
ST: WHY?!?! I'm gonna hurt your pretty blonde face.  
  
Draco: Okay. Try me.  
  
TK: Run you fool.  
  
Draco: Why should I? She's just some crazy muggle writer. And- HOLY SHIT!! SHE'S GOT A CHAINSAW!!  
  
(Draco runs as ST fires it up)  
  
TK: I hate to say I told you so but, I TOLD YOU SO!  
  
(ST runs after Dray)  
  
TK: Well, review and tell SenTay how bad she screwed up. And then wait for chapter nine. It's gonna be a blast.  
  
(Draco runs by with ST on his heels)  
  
TK: Til then.  
  
**[tbc]**


	9. chapter 9ine

Zero 2  
  
ST: Hello everbody! How've you all been? This chapter took a lot to type up cause, for one, it's long, and two, I've been restless lately. But, I assure you, the wait will be well worth it. Well, obviously, since you don't have to wait anymore. But, also cause I have two Ocs! Shocker, huh?  
  
One is just a small OC and the other will play a major part in the story. I feel stupid for putting the second one in, cause I like all the characters to be real characters that you can picture and what not, but I had to put her in. She's kinda a carbon copy of, me!  
  
Okaziez, thankies time!  
  
nEo-cHaN, miricles-3,  
  
i don't have a name: did it ever occur to you that I might've done it on purpose? Cause i did. But thank you anyways!  
  
LoveSovereign, PerpleXed, Hidden, digigirl-izumi, Duckie-Rose,  
  
take the blame: I've heard of them! Maybe I just might squeeze them in, just for you.   
  
sharp23, Mimi-102, Lil Gold Fishie, and Tyson FoxFlame  
  
you all rock!  
  
Draco: Now, on with the story.  
  
ST: Hey, where's TK and Harry?  
  
Draco: Uh, I don't know?  
  
[02]  
  
[chapter 9ine]  
  
The next week was filled with hiking, cliff climbing, eating hand caught fish, camping under the stars, and lots of Grandma Yagami craziness. Tai's grandma's "illness" was the need to adventure the great outdoors. So, naturally, Tai being the good, obedient boy he is, was tangled into the loosely woven web.  
  
Not that Tai was completely miserable. He liked his grandma; she had spunk for a seventy-three-year-old lady. It was good for him to get away and get some R and R. Well, if you call fighting off bears from the food backpack, nearly tripping into a thorny ravine while crossing over on a not so secure log, and practically drowning to death when your grandma grabs your foot and pulls you underwater because she doesn't have her glasses on and thinks you're a fish rest and relaxation.  
  
But the long hikes, breezy cliff tops, and starry nights gave him plenty of time to think, which was exactly what he needed to do. Ken and Takuya. Takuya and Ken. It was all so-so complicated.  
  
Ken seemed so sweet and kind. Tai loved it when he called him Tai-chan and made him his own chocolate rice balls. And Ken had asked Tai to kiss him. That meant something, didn't it? Did Ken like him-like him?  
  
Then there was Takuya. He was so, so, what? Tai didn't like the boy's personality, and was appalled that he could cheat on his boyfriend so easily. But Tai did have to admit that Takuya was very attractive. Okay, he was hot. And the feel of his tongue on Tai's haunted him till he was sure he was crazy.  
  
Tai had liked it. A lot. But he also liked Ken. A lot. It was a dispute between love and lust, pure and passion. Where were Teeks and Dai when you really needed love advice?  
  
"Trooper?"  
  
Tai's thoughts were disrupted by his grandma. He turned his head to face the sleeping bag next to his own. "You 'kay there Trooper?"  
  
Sighing, Tai nodded and shifted his gaze towards the star lit sky.  
  
"Love?"  
  
Tai turned back to his grandma's toothy grin and blinked.  
  
"H-how'd you know?"  
  
Chuckling, Grandma Yagami replied, "Trooper, I was once a teen girl, many years ago. I 'member that look of unfessed and confused love. Who'd be the lucky one?"  
  
Tai, only slightly fazed by his oddball grandmother talk, shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know." His grandma nodded knowingly and sighed. "Aye, the tortured soul of a vagabond young'in."  
  
Tai merely turned his attention back to the sky, who's dark blue had begun to fade, bringing forth a pinky-purple that could only be found at dawn or in Mimi's hair.  
  
"Only tell ya this, Trooper, only this: Take life by the gut and hold on like a crab. Only don't act like a crab, act like a butterfly, gentle and patient. For love is but a flower and you want it's pollen. Got that?"  
  
The only thing that Tai had gotten out of his grandmother's words were: hold onto your love's flower, or else the butterfly would become crabby. What it was supposed to mean was beyond Tai.  
  
"And Trooper, if you be only out fer that flower's honey, be prepared for the swarm of bees that be a chasing ya once you do."  
  
Tai blinked, clueless to the crazy (yet, of course, very wise) advice on his not-so there love life. "Thad'a be all, Trooper, thad'a be all. Now, up and at 'em! Damn be approachin'!"  
  
Obeying his grandma, Tai sprang up and hurriedly rolled up his sleeping bag, all the while pondering: Could Ken possibly be the pollen and that Kanbara the honey?  
  
[][][][][]  
  
On his way back to Odiaba, Japan on an AF (Asian Flightways) Airplane- First Class, Tai remembered the one person who was sure to have the answers to all his questions. Yama.  
  
But right when he thought it, he mentally kicked himself. Him and Matt weren't on the best of terms at the moment. Unnoticed by Tai, he also winced at his remembrance of the friend feud. But the girl sitting next to Tai, who had been studying him out of the corner of her eye, caught it.  
  
"What's up with you? Air sick?"  
  
Tai, startled by her sudden speakage, blinked blankly at her. She snorted and repeated, "I said, what is up with you? You look like you swallowed a sock."  
  
She was a girl about his age with shoulder length brown hair and plain, but sparkling brown eyes that looked intensely interested in everything. Her face was dotted with freckles and her eyebrows were raised high as her tongue clicked inside her mouth. Her cheeks moved slowly along with her jaw, due to the gum she was chewing. Her shirt was black with a skull on it centered along side the words 'Goonies never say die'.  
  
"Really dude, instead of checking me out, I'd prefer if you just answered my question."  
  
Tai quickly averted his gaze back to her eyes. "Oh, sorry. Umm, what did you say?" She rolled her eyes slowly. "Do you get air sick? Cause I really don't wanna watch you puke."  
  
Laughing, Tai said, "Oh, that. No, I'm fine. I just remembered something I didn't want to."  
  
"Hmn, forget to feed your dog?"  
  
Tai blinked. "Wha- oh, no. I don't have a dog."  
  
The girl chuckled and sighed. "Do you dye your hair?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind." She turned her head to look out the window as she off-handedly said, "So, you visiting Odiaba?"  
  
Tai shook his head. "Naw, I live there."  
  
The girl turned back to Tai, her face lit up. "Really?! Then you must know those two local bands-"  
  
"Teenage Wolves and Zero 2?"  
  
She nodded. "Yea! My friend said that I just HAD to come and hear them. He was going on about how great they both are and how hot the lead singers are. So tell me stranger, is this oh-so juicy gossip true?"  
  
Tai sweatdropped and grinned nervously as his face flushed. "Well, my opinion is quite biased, so I don't think I should answer that."  
  
The girl's eyes widened. "You know them, don't you?! That's wickedly awsome!" She stuck her hand out and formally said, "The name's Nissa. I'm a Libra and am currently single."  
  
She winked and Tai laughed. As he shook her hand friendlily, he responded, "Taichi. Tai for short."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So, who's your friend?"  
  
Nissa waved her hand, "Oh, he's just some online friend. Just in case him or me are some kind of psycho child molesters, we're remaining to be known as our screen names, and our personal preference of a nick name, so you probably wouldn't recognize the name."  
  
Tai nodded knowingly. "What's his screen name? My sister chats."  
  
"normal under dash digi dash freak zero zero two."  
  
Tai blinked. "Hmn, the names you online chatters think of."  
  
Nissa laughed. "Oh, how do you know if my name is weird too?"  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Tai asked, "What is your screen name?"  
  
"damage inc fan one oh one."  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If you weren't a chick I'd praise you for you Metallica intelligence." Nissa playfully slapped his arm. "Shut up. Are you always this sexist? A girl can enjoy Metallica too you know."  
  
Nissa huffed and watched as Tai began to laugh before smiling herself. "So, why were you looking so, uh, constipated?"  
  
Tai choked on air. "What?! You went from forgetting my dog to being constipated? Dude!"  
  
"Well dude," Nissa simply explained. "I don't know what's up and your expression wasn't very readable. Noticeable, yes. Readable, no. So, tell me Taichi, what is it: forgot to feed your dog or forgot to use the restroom?"  
  
"Like I said, I remembered something that I didn't want to." Tai made it apparent that he was already humorously annoyed from her taunting by rolling his eyes as he told her this.  
  
Nissa poked him in the arm. "Oh go on. I'm an open book."  
  
Tai sighed. "It has to do with my nonpresent love life and my nonpresent lovers apart of said love life. Uh, and a tricky situation with one of my so called friends."  
  
"Uh huh. Go on."  
  
"Okay, okay. A is one of my nonpresent loves. B is my so called friend. Catching on?" Nissa nodded and Tai continued.  
  
"A and B went out. Then broke up. B and I had an argument over why h-err, why B dumped A. We haven't reconciled yet. A and me have been spending lots of time together. Lots. And we kissed. And I think I love h- uh, A. But then there's C-"  
  
"What see?"  
  
"Who sees?"  
  
"But what sees what?"  
  
"Who sees who?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"See, what's the see?"  
  
"You said see."  
  
"I said see?"  
  
"You said see."  
  
"No, I said C."  
  
"That's what I said. See. See what?"  
  
"See nothing! I meant C, as in k-cat. Letter C. Like A B C!"  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
Tai sweatdropped. "Anyways. C, as in A equals potential b- uh, love, and B equals exfriend. Got it?" Nissa nodded hastily. "Yes, but who's C?"  
  
Blushing, Tai replied, "Umm, C is a, uh, distraction from A. H-eh, C is this total hottie who, like, damn."  
  
Nissa grinned. "That good, huh?"  
  
Before Tai could gape cluelessly at her wink-worthy comment, the pilot's voice sounded above them, telling the people that they were 15 minutes away from landing, forecasted the local weather, as well as announcing the last soccer game's scores.  
  
Tai nearly cheered in delight when he heard his favorite team had won. Nissa rolled her eyes. "Boys and their sports. Why they love them so is still a mystery. So, get back to the mushy goodness! Have you told this guy, A, that you care? Or have you already made a major mistake and left him for this guy C?"  
  
Blinking, Tai stuttered, "How'd, wha- uh, how'd you know they were, er, guys?"  
  
Nissa waved her hand hastily. "Never you mind that! Just tell me!"  
  
Tai slowly shook his head. "Nothing. Just like that. I haven't told A anything about my feelings, which now I'm sure are more than fond acquaintance, and C and I haven't done anything but kissed."  
  
"And you kissed A, too?"  
  
"Well, yea."  
  
"Who first?"  
  
"A."  
  
Nissa sighed in relief. "Good, you're not completely screwed over. You still have a chance."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well," Nissa patiently explained. "You like this A dude, a lot. Right?" NOD "Well, you only seem to have a physical thing for C, right?" NOD "So, naturally, love over lust or else you get stung."  
  
Tai blinked. Something that that girl had said seemed to make him remember his grandmother's earlier words. He lowly mumbled, "Oh my gawd. I think I get the crazy kook."  
  
"What?" Tai snapped back to Nissa, who gave him a strange look before disregarding his mumblings and said, "So, you get what I'm saying, yes?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Sighing heavily, Nissa tried to give Tai a menacing look. "What I'm saying is-"  
  
"Yes, yes. I get you," Tai said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Completely. I now know what I'm going to do. I'm going to go find A and challenge him to a game of soccer."  
  
Nissa stared at the boy who was faking eagerness. "What in bloody hell are you going to do? Soccer?! You don't play soccer! You tell the dude about your undying love and then make out! What in bejezzes were you thinking? Soccer my ass."  
  
Tai shook his head, laughing slightly, taking his joke to the next level. "No, you don't understand. You see, me and him, we're really good at soccer; we love it. It's the perfect way to win him over. I can't believe I never thought of it before, it's absolute genius..."  
  
Groaning in frustration, Nissa continued to take Tai's ramblings seriously. "Once again, boys and their sports. Contact sports, sheesh. Oh! I get it. Con-tact sports. Mm, hm."  
  
Tai blinked. "Yea, whatever. You do know that I was joking, right? Anyways, back to the situation. What do I do about B?"  
  
Nissa thought for a second as the altitude in the plane made everything rumble and everyone's ears pop. She smiled and turned to Tai just as the wheels hit the ground. "I got it. Tell him you're sorry."  
  
Not liking her suggestion, Tai scowled. "What?! You're crazy. He's the jerk who-who, er, well, he's just a jerk!"  
  
"Do you miss his friendship?"  
  
Tai frowned. "Well, yea."  
  
"Then forgive him and apologize. Easy as cake."  
  
"Yea right. That's easy for you to say. You don't know Matt."  
  
Nissa grinned. "Hmn, Matt. Sounds hot. Is he?"  
  
Tai huffed, "Shea right. I may like boys, but Matt. Eh, well, he's Matt."  
  
Everyone in the plane began to rise as the stewardesses got up and began to open the door. Tai grabbed his backpack and waited for Nissa to gather her things. "Nissa, you want me to walk you out there? If this online dude's a freak, I can get you home quicker than you think. And I can kick real hard."  
  
Nissa smiled. "Thanks Tai. I'd appreciate that."  
  
The two started a small conversation about their music interests (Tai enjoyed punk more than Nissa's preference- 80's rock) as they strolled out the plane and into Odiaba Airport. What met them wasn't anything that they'd ever expect.  
  
"TAIIII! YOU'RE BACK!!!"  
  
Tai got tackled by a mob of screaming teenage girls. As Nissa confusedly stepped over the poor fallen Tai, she noticed a certain blue-haired boy who stood off to the side.  
  
He was wearing a sign that said, "normaldigi-freak002 comes in complete friendly and nonsexual peace. If you are damageincfan101, please step forward."  
  
Nissa laughed and approached the boy, offhandedly noticing the sweatdropping expression on his face as he watched the massacre to her left. "Hey! Kenny?"  
  
Turning to face her, Ken said, "Niz?"  
  
The two laughed nervously. Ken stuck out his hand and said, "My real name's Ken." Nissa took it and scoffed teasingly. "So much for nicknames, huh? Nissa."  
  
Ken sweatdropped again as Tai called out for help. Nissa's face had a big, bold question mark on it. "Does that guy, like, get around?"  
  
Snickering, Ken said, "No, that's just his adoring fan club. It's hard not to have one when you're the lead singer and guitar player of a local rock band."  
  
Nissa's face cleared all emotion as the gerbil in her head came to a complete standstill. "R-rock st-star? Him?"  
  
"Yea, he-"  
  
"DAMMIT! I'M GONNA KILL YA! MOVE YOU FREAKS!"  
  
If Tai was afraid of 20 screaming Juns, he was terrified of the furious girl he was faced with now. All the fangirls stopped all of their movement and parted like the Red Sea as they watched the new girl storm up to their precious Taichi and grab him tightly by the collar of his shirt. Their eyes locked and Tai gulped. Calmly, Nissa gritted, "You didn't tell me you were one of the bands. You jerk."  
  
"Eh, I'm sorry?"  
  
The girl abruptly dropped him and Tai slumped to the floor. "Apology accepted. Now, all you peoples, get. Go on! Go back to your shanties."  
  
As the grumbling fangirls filtered out, Ken slowly approached, slightly nervous towards both since he'd left Tai to fend off the evil fangirls himself and also from fear of Nissa's strange mood swings. "Tai? You know Nissa?"  
  
Tai glanced at Ken's sign. "You're the online freak?"  
  
Nissa blinked. "Whoa, you two know each other? Hmn, this makes things so much better. Ohmigod! Tai, which lead singer are you?"  
  
Tai, still startled with being adorned by half of the female teen population of Odiaba and finding out that his new friend was already friends with his crush, simply blinked.  
  
Ken cleared his throat. "Uh, Tai, we have a situation. A very very bad situation."  
  
Sitting up and staring at his friend, Tai frowned. "How'd those chicks know I was here?"  
  
Ken rolled his eyes. "Kari auctioned off your location for like 80,000 yen (a/n: about $640). But-"  
  
Tai growled and stood up. "Dammit! I'll get her for this!"  
  
"Tai."  
  
"She's gonna miss Mr. Snuggly tonight."  
  
"Tai!" Ken was frantic at this point. Tai frowned again. "What happened?"  
  
"It's TK and Dai. They had a row and now they're saying that they're through, including the band."  
  
[to be continued in the tenth installment of 02]  
  
[and now to find out what happened to the two missing muses]  
  
ST: Ooo.. conflict! And a cliffhanger!  
  
Draco: What a drag.  
  
ST: Hey! What happened to Harry and TK? Draco: Not telling.  
  
ST: Oh well, they'll turn up sooner or later. Anyways, review please!  
  
[tbc]  
  
ps: i'm still having issues with the damned edit thingy. sorry!  



	10. IMPORTANT INFO!

**IMPORTANT UPDATE!!**

**I've got my new place: Live journal. Here's the dealieo: **

**You send me your email address and what story you want to be updated on, and I'll send ya a shout when a new chapter is up. I'm soo exited, cause you can still review by leaving a response/comment. So, yea. Do that. Kay? **

**Alrighty then, My list of stories I'll update are:**

**We Met On The Net**

**Zero 2**

**Better Off Dead**

**Not Just Another Walk**

**Boy Of Summer Sequel**

**Me Myself and I**

**Sound good? That's just about the order that I'll work on my stories. So, okazies. Send in your email addresses! Love ya!**

**st**


	11. chapter 10n

**Zero 2**

oh my gosh, did i ever post this chapter? i guess not. well, see! if you read my LJ, you would've already read this chapter! i think i posted it about half a month ago....

well, if you want a lengthy lecture, read the author's notes in the third chapter of Better Off Dead. Which will probably be known as new chapter 4. but it's really chapter three. cause the other chapter three was the a/n update thingy. am i making sense? probly not...

well, thank you for reviewing! you all make my day. and enjoy the story!!

**02**

**chapter 10n**

Tai blinked. Twice. Three times. Then four. "Wha-what happened?"

Ken sighed. "It's a really long story, but basically TK and Davis cheated on each other with Matt and Kari and then Kanbara."

Tai blinked again. "Uh, Ken, did you just say that TK cheated on Dai, with Matt?"

Quickly nodding, Ken said, "I know, unbelievable for them bu- huh? Wha- NO! I-I, awww Tai! SICK!"

Tai sweatdropped. "So no TK and Matt?"

Ken gagged. "Dear Kami-sama no!"

Nissa, who up until now had been standing off to the side listening, suddenly raised her hand. "Umm, explanation for the guest please."

Tai and Ken turned back to glance at the almost forgotten girl. Nissa had one hand on her hip, the other (right hand) raised high, and a p.o.ed, yet very interested look on her face.

Tai blinked. "Okay, okay. You remember Matt?" NOD "Well, he has a little brother, Takeru, TK for short. Him and his boyfriend Daisuke, either Dai or Davis, have been going out since they were 12. They're 14, going on fifteen. Anyways, they're, well, they were inseparable. I mean, they were the perfect couple. But now, well, I wasn't here, so I don't know the rest. Ken, continue for me?"

Nissa's attention turned to the shorter boy who nodded and opened his mouth. "Here's what happened. Teeks, Dai and me were touching up on a few songs and testing out the recorder when Davis called for a break. We all decided to get some ice cream. About halfway to the shop, Davis remembered that he left the recorder on. So, he ran back to turn it off.

"When we got back, we walked in on Davis and Matt making out against the wall. TK, as you can guess, got pissed and ran all the way to the train station. Davis was on his heels. And I trailed behind him. So, me, Dai and TK boarded the train to Odiaba. Dai kept trying to talk to Teeks, but the little dude kept moving away. I kinda watched the whole dilemma as they paced right in front of me."

Tai sniggered. "Ken, always the fly on the wall."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Yea, okay. Anyway, when we got to Odiaba, TK sprinted to your place. With Dai and me in tow, we followed. Except, we got a door slammed in our face while TK got in with your sister. While we waited for them to open the door, I tried to calm Davis down, but he was completely hysterical. He kept mumbling, 'oh crap oh crap' as he paced the hallway. Yea, well, while we thought TK was talking to Kari, we heard a scream and the door suddenly opened. TK fell out, blushing madly, with Kari standing in the doorway, hell printed on her face of furry. Everyone was staring at everyone, all real quiet like. Then Takeru bolted. Davis went after him and I decided to find out what the big hooya was about. Kari, still with a total look of horrified shock on her face, told me, "I can't believe he kissed me. I was trying to-"

"WHAT?!?!"

Ken smiled. "Cool it Tai. She slapped him silly and reminded him that he was gay. Anyways, after realizing that TK was in such a fragile state, I ran out to look for the other two, but they were gone. Luckily, their unbelievable fame came in use. A group of girls was standing huddled on the sidewalk, mumbling about a blonde and a brunette running and them wishing that they could've gotten their autographs. I walked up to them and asked them what direction the two boys had gone in. But they kept giggling and telling me that they'd only tell if I told them when you were getting back. In a hurry, I told them to ask your sister and they happily pointed me in the direction of TK's apartment. So I raced over there. As I waited for the elevator, I ran into Kanbara-"

"WHAT?!? What the hell was he doing there?" Tai's voice had a tint of pure anger and resentment. Ken gave him a questioning look before he continued.

"Yea, well, the jerk gave me this smirk and did a look up and down. I asked him what he was doing and he told me that he was checking me out, I rolled my eyes and asked whim what he was doing in the building. He was all like, "I heard about Takashi." And I go, "Oh, I didn't know you guys were friends." He smirks again and goes, "I came to see if I could get into his pants. I've heard some interesting things. And we'd be in his bed now if his stupid whiny little ex wasn't blocking the front door." I give him this real grossed out look of total hatred and call him a sick a-hole. All he does is wink at me and tell me that he'd heard some things about me, too, and would give it to me anytime. It took all my strength and class not to lunge at the scumbag."

As Ken paused, a menacing look on his face, Tai fidgeted with his belt loops while he stood on one foot, his own face holding a scowl. Nissa looked expectantly form the brunette to the bluenette. "Well? What happened next?"

Ken inhaled deeply. "Yea, anyways, I got up to TK's apartment and the door was wide open. I walked in and saw Dai leaning against the hall closet door, bawling his eyes out. He told me TK had locked himself in and wouldn't come out. Me and Dai sat outside that door all night, but no such luck. Yesterday, the day after all hell, I at least got Davis to sleep for an hour on the couch. Unfortunately, as I was supposed to keep guard, I nodded off myself. I woke up when I heard the closet door slam back shut. That sneaky shit got out to piss and grab a box a cereal while I slept for, like, 15 minutes. When Dai woke up and found out, he had a hissy fit and attached himself to the door, begging TK to come out."

"At about 10 o'clock last night, right when I was planning today's activities, I remembered that you- eh, I mean, my friend was coming in at the same time that you were. I didn't quite know the flight number, for security reasons, but had a hunch since the flight you two came on was the only flight from Korea all day. As I was waiting for you to finish getting mobbed by your numerous fans, this chick comes up to me, looking exactly like how my online friend described herself. Vwala. I killed two birds with one stone. And that my friend is the disaster that occurred while you were out of the country helping your grandma."

Tai groaned and slapped his head. "It figures. All hell breaks loose when I'm gone for, like, a week."

Ken glanced at his wrist and sighed. "Well, you'd better go talk to the two of them if you want to try to preserve the band. Let's go."

Tai nodded and picked up his backpack. Before they headed towards the exit, Tai and Nissa stopped by the baggage claim. As Ken waited off on the side, Nissa grabbed Tai's arm tightly and dragged him into the crowd.

"Hey! Ow, that hurts!"

Nissa glared at the boy and hit him on his arm once she had let go. "How dare you not tell me you were one of the famous lead singers?"

Tai laughed and rubbed his arm. "Didn't want you to mob me." Nissa rolled her eyes before they glazed over and began to sparkle. "Which band are you? Teenage Wolves or Zero 2?"

"Zero 2."

If it was humanly possible, her eyes sparkled even more. "Oh good. Ken told me you were the better and hotter one."

Tai immediately blushed. "K-Ken said that? About me?"

Nissa giggled, "Yea. I think he likes you."

Chocking on air, Tai coughed before stuttering, "R-really? You think?"

The foreign girl gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God. He's A, isn't he?" Tai feebily nodded and Nissa began to giggle. "Oh fun! Now I'll get to pair you two up!"

Tai sweatdropped and blushed more. "Uh, no can do there Nissa. Cause, you see, uh-"

"You two kissed, right?"

"Yea."

"Did he object when you kissed him? Not kiss back? Pull away?"

"Well, no. He asked me to."

Nissa squealed. "Perfect! He really likes you! Alright, A down, onto B. When can you get a hold of- oh my God."

Tai blinked. "What?"

"Matt, your friend, B, right?" Tai nodded and then growled. "You just had to remind me that that jerk face used to be my friend."

Nissa sighed. "So, he cheated with one of your band mates?"

"He cheated with one of my band mates on my other band mate. Who happens to be his brother."

Now it was Nissa's turn to blink. "Wha-huh? Did you just say that Matt cheated with his brother or cheated with a guy who was cheating on his brother with his brot- oh crap I'm lost."

Tai groaned. "No. Matt's little brother is Takeru. Daisuke is TK's boyfriend. Matt was with Davis, apparently."

"Oh."

"Confusing, isn't it?"

"Tai-kun?" Tai and Nissa jumped at the new voice and turned to see a boy in a baseball hat. He patted Tai's arm friendly-like, his fingers grazing over Tai's jacket as he dropped his arm back down.

"Don't forget to let Dai-kun say his peace. Everything's not what it seems. Oh, and be careful with Takuya. Things have a way of getting around. If you know what I mean. And, he hates to wait."

Tai blinked and watched Koichi walk away. "Man that dude is weird. I wonder what he meant."

"Tai... Who was that?" Nissa's face could only be translated as pure confusion. Tai turned back to his new friend and as-a-matter-of-factly said, "Twin brother of the guy going out with this scum called Kanbara."

Nissa did a double take. "Jerk who hit on Ken? And tried to sleep with TK?" Tai nodded and then wistfully added, "He's also letter C."

Gasping, Nissa almost dropped the bag she was holding. At that moment, the conveyer belt started up and bags began to roll around. As Tai grabbed his suitcase, Nissa simply said, "Tai, you live in one weeeird town."

tbc


	12. chapter 1lven

**Zero 2**

oh boy, the long awaited clincher! drama is sure to be heading your way! you all are so lucky, two chapters in one day. or am i just nice? go on, admit it. i am nice, aren't i?

TK: psssh, you wish.

Draco: you know, she kind of is.

TK: (blinks) are you, umm, on something? cause, really, my brother knows a reeeely good rehab center that-

Draco: shut up you git!

(sniff) aww, dray, you're so sweet! c'mere!

Draco: ahh! no, i meant that maybe you were nice! i didn't say you could hug me! get away. shoo.

(rolls eyes) well, it was worth a try. oh, just a warning, there are a loooot of f-words in here. blame mattie boy and slut numba 2. you'll see... on with the story!

TK: hope you enjoy it. i guess....

**chapter 1lven**

**at the Takashi residence**

When Tai reached TK's place and strode into the hallway, he knew he had his work cut out for him. Davis was camped out in front of the hallway closet door with a can of Mountain Dew in his shaking hands. His pupils were dilated and when he saw Tai he almost started jumping as he sat.

"T-Tai! Ya-ya gotta help me! Ta-Takeru, he-he, awww! I'm a aw-awful b-b-boyfriend! I-I let Matt con-confuse mmme!" He dropped the soda and leapt up from where he was sitting to fling his arms around Tai's waist. "Ya-ya gotta talk to em Tai. H-he says he's not gon-gonna go on with the band. An-an him an me, we-we are thru. Thru. WE'RE THR-OO-OO-UU!!!!"

Tai's shirt was quickly stained with tears as Dai's eyes welled and leaked. The older simply held the crying boy and patted his back. Ken carefully picked up the (somehow) standing can off of the carpet, in case someone would knock it over and cause more of a mess. Nissa crept in and watched along side Ken as Tai comforted the distressed Davis.

"Dai, where is TK?" Davis wailed louder at TK's name and pointed at the closet. Tai guided Dais to Ken, who automatically reattached himself to the bluenette, and approached the hall closet door, knocking softly. "TK? You in there?"

"No shit."

Tai rolled his eyes and knocked louder. "C'mon Takeru, get out here. As your band leader, I demand you leave that closet, now."

"I quit!"

"Nobody's quitting anything. When you come out, you and Davis and the rest of us are going to discuss this maturely. Then you can make a rational decision, whether it be you quit or stay. Deal?"

"But I quit! You can't tell me what to do. Go away! And take that filthy two-timing slut with you!"

Tai actually heard Davis wince behind him and heard the young boy sniffle before whining in pain and then full our bawling. Growling, Tai gritted his teeth and rattled the doorknob.

"Alright! Now I'm telling you as an elder and as a friend! Get your butt out here before I get a fire axe and chop it down!"

"Try me!"

Muttering profanity, for Tai surely knew that there was no fire axe nearby and that Mrs. Takashi would probably not appreciate having her door chopped to bits, he kicked the door and said, "Fine. Stay. I hope you rot in there, sitting in your own self-pity and fear of confrontation! No better than your brother..."

Tai turned on his heels, his face set. But the visage that greeted him wasn't all that cheerful. Dai's eyes were wide and dark, tears spilling freely. He sighed and shrugged, for he was completely out of ideas; how could he explain this to Davis?

He didn't have to.

"O-only a discussion. No force. Right? Then I can quit, right?"

Tai swirled around, smile breaking his already fleeting anger. "If you still want to afterwards, yes."

"You promise?"

He looked to the others, receiving a nod from all three. "I promise."

Slowly the door opened to reveal a tired and uncertain, hesitating blonde, his eyes squinting at the light and his hair disheveled. Davis had to be held down as TK walked past him and seated himself on the couch in the living room. Tai sat next to him, followed by Nissa. Ken and Davis seated themselves on the floor, although Davis glanced longingly at the empty space to TK's left.

Tai clapped his hands together softly and said, "Okay. I heard a bystander's point of view. I think it's time to hear the innocent until completely proven guilty Davis. Dai, go ahead."

Avoiding all other eyes, he stared at the floor and inhaled deeply before beginning. "Alright. Ken, me and TK were going on brake. Ice cream parlor down the block, Ken said. About halfway there I realized that I forgot to turn off the recording, eh, recorder. Tapes are pretty expensive, you know. When I got there, Matt and Kanbara were there. Kanbara left as soon as I walked in and closed the door. When I asked Matt what he was doing there, he told me he was waiting for me. Told me he had something to give to TK and wanted me to do it cause they were in a fight or something. He started to get closer til I was pinned to the wall. I told him to f-off and tried to kick him, umm, well, you know, but he grabbed me and started kissing me. Then TK and Ken came in and, well, yea."

Everyone was looking around at each other. TK wiggled in his seat, his arms crossed and a scowl engraved on his face. "Bull. I don't believe it."

If anyone could possibly cry their heart and soul out, Davis could. He crawled over to TK's feet and sobbed, "P-please! I'm not lying! I'd never ever ever lie to you bout something like this! I love you. Please TK."

The boy stared deep into his lover's, maybe soon to be permanently ex-lover's eyes and slowly his face fell. Sighing heavily, TK, his hands trembling, reached out to Davis. And the brunette cried out and jumped onto his lap, the weight causing them both to topple over and land on the floor.

Ken smiled happily at the couple and looked at Tai, who was chuckling with relief. He noticed Ken's stare and turned to grin handsomely at his friend. Blushing, Ken stood up and took TK's now empty spot.

The reunited loves were lip locked and holding each other tight. Nissa's eyes bulged and she muttered, "Oh my gosh. That's so hot."

Not even hearing the girl's remark, Tai stretched his arms and yawned. "Well, that's enough emotional railing for me today. I think we all need a good-"

But nobody heard what they needed. As Tai was going to search his pockets for spare change, his fingers came across an alien trinket. Pulling it out, Tai stared at the cassette tape he held and slowly gasped.

TK and Davis, who were sitting up, TK on Dai's lap and their arms in a disarray around each other's bodies, turned to see what the commotion was about.

"What is it?" Ken walked over to take it into his hands.

"Hey, Ken, isn't that one of my tapes?"

The genius nodded and turned it over. "It isn't labeled. I thought you labeled all of your tapes."

Davis cocked his head and said, "I do. After I take them out. Maybe that's not one of mine. Ours. One of ours." As Davis corrected himself, he smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him sweetly.

"Well," Ken said, moving towards the entertainment center that was in the room and sticking the tape into the player. "Let's find out, eh?"

It mechanically started off a few seconds before the ending of the last recording:

"_Suckers."_

And the tape ended.

TK frowned. "Was-wasn't that Matt?"

"Yea, I think it was." Tai waved his hand at Ken. "Rewind it." And so he did. About halfway through, Ken pressed play and found a perfect spot on the tape to hear:

"_Hey TK! How'd that sound?"_

"_Awsome. Ken, you said Yolei also knows how to do this, right?"_

"_Mm hm."_

"_Sweet."_

"_I'm starved. Let's skiv practice and grab some grub."_

"_Right with you Dais."_

"_Alright, I know this kick place that serves the best ever ice cream. Yes?"_

"_Yea!" "Oh yea!"_

_sounds of feet scuffling, door opening, and incoherent words_

_30-second interval_

_door creaking open and less footfalls_

"_Good, they're gone."_

TK and Tai said at once, "Matt!"

"_Perfect."_

Glaring, Ken said, "I think I know who that is."

"Who?"

"_Hey, Kanbara, stop putsing around. We gotta do this quick. Try to find anything that we could use."_

"_Right-o."_

_papers ruffled, stuff moving, table scraping against the concrete_

_1-minute- 30-second interval_

"_Find anything?"_

"_No."_

"_Dammit."_

"_Chill Ishida. We'll find something."_

_5-second interval_

_snapping of finger_

"_I got it! How about we sabotage them?"_

"_Kanbara, you're such a fuckwit. That's what we're here for."_

"_No, no. I mean in other ways."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Break up the holy couple, duh."_

"_You mean Takeru and Davis?"_

"_No shit hot stuff."_

"_Don't call me that."_

"_Why not hot stuff?"_

"_Because. But yea, that's brilliant. I know my brother. He'll freak and cry like a baby about it. Then, prestomundo. No more fucking Tai fucking up everything."_

"_Ah, Tai and fuck in the same sentence."_

"_Huh? You mean, in the sense of "fuck you Tai", right?"_

"_Oh, wrong."_

A small ripple of uncomfortable silence, well, more silence that was occurring; a silence that would've been silent, um, well, there was an air of awkwardness as Tai gulped and awaited his inevitable doom. Everyone listened in.

"_Ha! What've you been up to you dirty sob? You better not've done him, cause, eckack, that would be just, ewwww."_

"_Naw, not yet anyways."  
_

"_Oh. Well, what've you done?"_

"_Oh ho ho, I've got him hooked, I'm sure of it."_

"_Did ya get to second? Third? Batting cage?"_

"_Come off it, you know how virginal Taichi is. He probably wouldn't touch on the third date."_

"_So what the hell did you do?"_

"_Not much, just stuck my tongue down his throat. He quite liked it, I may add."_

Blushing furiously, Tai slunk in his seat, trying his best not to look at Ken, who was slowly inching away from him, a look of horror on his face. TK and Davis just continued to stare at the player, as if it were a newspaper headline stating the end of the world. Nissa remained silent, just as the rest did, listening intently.

"_Heard anything from him yet? I'm sure you gave him your number."_

"_Uh, I think I'll give him another day or so. Maybe hit him when he gets back."_

"_Yea, well, then that'd be two perfect couples we'd break up, in a week. Damn, I wonder if there's some kind of world record for this or something."_

"_Heh, there should be."_

"_Hey, aren't you and, um, what's-his-face still going out?"_

"_Kouji? Oh, yea. I guess."_

"_Hmm. Hey, here comes Motomiya."_

"_How fucking lucky are you?"_

"_Yea yea. Get out."_

"_How?"_

"_I don't know! Hide under the table or something!"_

"_Hell no! You deal with him, I'm leaving."_

"_Shit Kanbara, don-"_

_door opening then slamming shut and foot falls_

"_What the hell are you guys doing here. Get the f-"_

_shuffling of feet_

"_Hey, Dai, chill. I just need you to deliver a message to Takeru, kay?"_

"_Why the hell would he want to hear from you?"  
_

"_Just shut up, will ya?"_

"_Hey, get-get away from me you fu-"_

_struggling and rustiling_

"_What the hell do you think you're doing? Fuck off Ishida. Get the fuck away from me! I swear, I'll ki-"_

_muffled cries_

_2-second interval_

_door opening_

"_Dai! I got your face, double chunky fu- oh fuck."_

"_-ah! You mother fu- Get the fuck OFF me dammit! TK! Wait!"_

_feet scuffling_

_5-second interval_

"_Suckers"_

_foot falls echoing and slam of the door_

At the sound of the tape player clicking, signaling the end of the tape, everyone just turned to stare at Tai. He looked pale, even a bit of a tinted greenish purple. Ken harrumphed and got up quickly. Nobody stopped him as he walked out, the quiet snap of the door closing behind being the sign of his exit.


End file.
